las apariencias engañan lo secretos no siempre se esconden
by Irasue Hatake
Summary: la guerra había pasado... los males se habían remediado, pero ahora sakura deberá enfrentar una decisión que tendrá consecuencias... por un lado esta su amor por sasuke, aquel amor que siempre mantuvo por el, y por otro lado su relación secreta con kakashi... las apariencias engañan... lo secretos no siempre se esconden. KIBAHINA KAKASAKU NEJITEN SHIKAINO
1. Chapter 1

La siguiente muestra literaria no busca violar las leyes de copyright, ni de sus respectivos autores, los personajes de Naruto Shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, este es un trabajo de fans, para fans.

-¡QUE NO!-gritaba enérgicamente el joven Sasuke Uchiha, había pasado tantas cosas desde que un día milagrosamente regreso a la aldea, después de haber logrado matar al verdadero culpable de la muerte de su clan y de perdonar a Itachi y pedirle perdón, antes de que este muriera. Hoy en día y a exactamente 3 meses de su regreso el joven estaba aun adaptándose, y para ayudar a su relación con todos, lo integro al nuevo equipo 7, Sakura Kakashi Naruto Sai Yamato y él, ahora era un chico más amable y más expresivo.

-¡NO NOS VAN A DESCUBRIR!-repuso en hiperactivo Naruto, con son bien merecidos 17 años, aun conservaba la, paciencia de un niño, tal parecía que desde que Sasuke se fuera hasta ahora solo habían pasado horas, el joven rubio seguía tratando al Uchiha como antes.- ¡ANDA… CON ESTE NUEVO JUTSU DE CAMUFLAJE NI LOS HYUUGA NOS ATRAPARÍAN… ¿VERDAD NEJI…?!

-es verdad no puedo verlo con mi byakugan…-repuso el joven castaño-pero aun así no es correcto espiar a las chicas…-los jóvenes se encontraban en las aguas termales, todos sin excepción alguna, gay sensei se había encargado de reservar las aguas termales, y por azares del destino las chicas había hecho lo mismo.

Estaban tranquilamente descansando en las aguas cuando escucharon la risa de Tenten, los gritos de Sakura e Ino, y Kiba incluso podría jurar que escucho como Hinata suspiraba resignada. Entonces a Naruto se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de "supervisar" lo que estaban haciendo las chicas, aunque claro el primero en oponerse fue Shikamaru, quien alego que sería un verdadero problema. Luego uno a uno fueron desistiendo del plan, gracias a la amenazadora mirada de Kakashi Hatake y Maito gay. Aunque de nada serviría cuando a Naruto se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no había poder humano que lo detuviera. Kiba estaba que espiaran a las chicas, pero sabía que Naruto terminaría haciéndolo con o sin ellos, y preferiría estar con él supervisando que el rubio no viera más de la cuenta a Hinata, o a otra, Shino pensaba lo mismo que Kiba así que rompió su tan acostumbrado silencio.

-quienes están a favor de acompañar a Naruto a su…. Ejem... visita… levanten la mano, de antemano todos sabemos que Naruto lo ara…con o sin nosotros, el hecho de avisarnos fue mera cortesía, así que creo hablar por todos cuando digo que ni kiba ni yo permitiremos que espían a Hinata, y a Neji no le gustaría que acosen a su prima y a su compañera de equipo. Las jóvenes que están del otro lado son importantes para nosotros, Hinata es nuestra amiga y tu prima Neji, Ino es amiga de ustedes no Shikamaru... Choji... Tenten es parte vital su equipo ¿no es así gay –sensei lee? Y bueno Sakura… Kakashi-sensei capitán Yamato…Sasuke… ¿van a permitir que la espíen… en sus narices?, así que yo voy a cuidar a mi compañera… levanten la mano quien quiera supervisar a Naruto…-y para sorpresa de todos el primero fue Neji.

-solo iré por proteger a Hinata y Tenten…-argumento fríamente el joven castaño y avanzo hasta Naruto.

-Sakura no estará a salvo con Naruto ahí adentro.-musito Kakashi y acto seguido se puso de pie para secundar a Neji.-y uno a uno se fueron uniendo a Naruto, silenciosamente, mientras sus rostros denotaban vergüenza y un poco de curiosidad, aunque la misión primordial era evitar que Naruto viera mas de lo debido. –bien Naruto...parece que todos iremos- dijo Kakashi colocándose el pantalón mientras los otros lo imitaban, digo si iban a espiar a las chicas al menos llevarían pantalón, ya de por si era muy vergonzoso ir a ver que hacían como para todavía blasfemar viendo en paños menores- pero habrá una condición.

-¿Cuál es Kakashi-sensei?-Naruto estaba mas que feliz por su logro, así que aceptaría cualquier prerrogativa impuesta.

-bueno es para todos… una vez que hagamos esto… nunca mas lo volveremos a hacer… nunca… ¿entendiste Naruto?

-¡siii!-dijo uniformemente, aceptando la orden, después de todo vería a su amada Sakura.

-y una cosa mas… -interrumpió de nuevo Kakashi- estaremos de espaldas a ellas… no las veremos, el que se voltee a verlas… bueno… no será Hokage…-miro fijo a Naruto y acto seguido descubrió su Sharingan- bien Naruto muéstranos el jutsu.

-¡Kakashi sensei… es injusto!-chillo Naruto

-los que estén en contra de darles la espalda a las chicas… levanten la mano- nadie la levanto, solo Naruto… pero era uno contra todos.

-en contra…-todos levantaron la mano uniformemente.- ves Naruto… aun tenemos pudor… enséñanos el jutsu...

-…. Bien… tómense de las manos….-a regañadientes hicieron lo que les pidió, Kiba mirando raro a Sai, quien se veía feliz de la vida tomado de la mano de él y Shikamaru-¡kage no jutsu!- poco a poco su piel se fue tornando mas pálida, hasta casi desaparecer.- el truco es fácil, les pedí que nos tomáramos de la mano… así entre nosotros podremos vernos pero las chicas no…

-como sea idiota… vamos antes de que se marchen-dijo Sasuke. Para nadie era sorpresa que hubiera tomado una actitud cariñosa con Sakura, aunque lo que si fue noticia fue el rechazo por parte de ella, cosa que Naruto atribuyo a que la pelirosa estaba enamorada de él.

Se acercaron lentamente al baño de mujeres, abrieron cuidadosamente la puerta y las vieron ahí, descansando en la gran tina de agua, con los ojos cerrados. Se fueron situando uno a uno contra la frente a la pared, cerca de las regaderas, empezando por Naruto quien guiaba a los chicos, luego Sasuke, seguido por Sai, Yamato en cuarto legar y detrás del venia Kakashi, Gai seguía a su rival junto a su pequeño yo, y Neji detrás de lee, Kiba se paso de largo ignorando la secuencia de personas y se puso en segundo lugar después de Naruto, y Shino quedo en el lugar de Naruto, ambos ninjas no iban a permitir que Naruto voltear, al final entraron Choji y Shikamaru..

-¡estoy tan cansada!-chillo Tenten, extendiendo su amoratado brazo- lady Tsunade es muy estricta…

-¡y que lo digas!... cuando me hice su alumna… casi muero después de una hora con ella-dijo Sakura mirando con cierta nostalgia el brazo de Tenten, le recordaba a ella cuando empezó su entrenamiento con la Hokage, le dolía todo el cuerpo con tan solo respirar, desde hacia 4 meses Tenten había estado tomando clases con la quinta, después de una misión en donde Neji y lee salieron bastante lastimados y no había una ninja medico cerca, decidió estudiar con ella siguiendo el ejemplo de sus amigas, y Hinata le hacía compañía en sus duras entrenamientos, desde luego seguía con gay-sensei pero ahora le preocupaba mas esto.

-¡una hora frente!...-bramo Ino asustando a Hinata.-yo casi muero después de 30 segundos.

-tienen razón… es muy duro su entrenamiento, pero bueno ahora le puedo seguir el paso a Kiba y Shino. Hinata se incorporo a la plática, desde hacia un buen tiempo que dejo de tartamudear, gracias a Kiba quien después de meterle varios sustos hizo que se acostumbrara a toda clase de sorpresas.

-cierto…-apoyo Tenten- me he vuelto muy fuerte y ya no necesito armas para combatir… lady Tsunade me dijo que la mejor arma es mi cuerpo… pero que aun así no dejara de practicar con las armas…

-has progresado mucho Tenten… Tsunade-sama dijo que le sorprendía tu increíble resistencia al dolor…-Sakura levanto una de sus piernas, que tenía solo unos ligeros rasguños estragos del entrenamiento con Tsunade.

-bueno… gay-sensei es quien debería recibir el merito, nos acostumbro a lee Neji y a mí al dolor…

-y hablando de dolor-intervino Ino- oye Hinata ¿sabes cómo quedo aquel sujeto que se quiso propasar contigo en la fiesta de hace un mes?...

-no… no lo he visto desde ese día…- pero Hinata ya sabía la respuesta, y sabía que era inútil cambiar de tema, Ino era terca.

-bueno pues según me dijeron en el hospital...lo atacaron salvajemente…tenia varias mordidas... mordidas… dicen que lo ataco una manada de lobos… pero todos sabemos que el único salvaje aquí es Kiba.

-Kiba no es salvaje…-replico Hinata- solo es algo impulsivo…

-¿ósea que si fue él?-pregunta Tenten- todo este tiempo pensé que había sido Neji…

-¿Neji... el cubito de hielo Hyuuga?-pregunto sarcástica la rubia- ¿el mismo que no hablaría con nadie aunque su vida dependiera de ello?

-no es tan frio como parece… es algo reservado. -defendió Tenten.

-como digas…

Neji apenas y podía respirar debido a la vergüenza en su rostro, por impulso volteo a ver a Kiba, y bueno si él estaba avergonzado Kiba está muerto de pena, las características marcas de su clan se perdieron ante el inminente color rojo de su rostro, luego sus ojos se enfocaron en los demás, y todos sin excepción alguna reprimían una risa.

-Bueno se lo tenía bien merecido…-dijo Sakura- y al menos Kiba no lo mato y solo fue él, en mi caso Kakashi-sensei Naruto, Sai, el capitán Yamato y Sasuke casi matan a un pobre chico que me sonrió… fue tan vergonzoso… -Sakura penas y podía contener la vergüenza.

-¡oh… Frente eso para nada es vergonzoso…! Imagínate a Shikamaru comprando un paquete de toallas para ti…y a Choji dándote una de sus camisas por que tu manchaste tu ropa… ¡eso es vergonzoso!-

-¡Ino… eso fue lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado… a mi durante una misión cuando tenia doce años Gai-sensei me explico como funcionaba mi cuerpo cuando me vino por primera vez…fue al pueblo mas cercano y me compro las compresas además de analgésicos… ¡ÓSEA… ME EXPLICO MO FUNCIONA MI CUERPO… ÉL!

-niñas… no discutan definitivamente yo me llevo el primer lugar… una vez en misión salimos TODO el equipo 7… TODO… y bueno… ocurrió que me vino… y Naruto se dijo cuenta… comenzó a gritar… A GRITAR… SAKURA ESTAS SANGRANDO…ESTAS HERIDA… Todos me voltearon a ver… Sasuke incluso fue de cínico a ver la mancha, en mi falda, y lo peor fue que el maldito de Sai grito a todo pulmón… ¿Qué sucede feíta… estas en tus días?.

-jajaja... ¿Qué mas paso frente?

-bueno…todos se me quedaron viendo raro, como si esperaran a que les dijera algo, incluso en capitán Yamato puso su cara de pena ajena en cuanto Sai dijo lo del periodo… y el idiota de Naruto.. Todavía se atrevió a preguntar, lo que Sai dijo, el único que me ayudo fue Kakashi-sensei…

-adivinare… fue al pueblo mas cercano y te consiguió compresas…-intervino Tenten.

-no… les dio la orden a Sai, al capitán Yamato, Naruto y Sasuke, para que se adelantaran a la aldea.

-¿fue cuando salieron ala aldea de los pinos?-pregunto Hinata, tratando al igual que las otras de contener la carcajada.

-si… la aldea estaba a 5 días de Konoha y cuando paso eso, ya teníamos un día que habíamos salido… afortunadamente Kakashi-sensei llevaba una frazada que me cubrió durante el viaje de regreso a la aldea de los arboles. Y en cuanto regresamos, Naruto me dijo Sakura… ¿ya paso tu periodo menstrual?

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-rieron todas las chicas al unisonido, Ino casi se ahoga y Tenten se puso roja a morir, mientras que Hinata se privo.

-¿y… a ti Hinata?... ¿no te ha pasado nada?

-bueno… hace 2 años en una misión cuando estaba sola con Kiba y Shino… me bajo… yo no me había dado cuenta… solo me sentía cansada pero nada mas… y bueno me dolía un poco el vientre… y mientras acampábamos Kiba dijo que tenía que ir a buscar algo… así que nos dejo a Shino a mí y a Akamaru… yo no sabía nada… hasta que regreso con unas bolsas con comida y me extendió una a mí de color negro…no me dijo nada, luego dijo que Shino y el irían a supervisar el área… cuando la abrí la bolsa y vi la toalla y unas pastillas para calmar el dolor y los cambios de humor durante el periodo… me desmaye… pero la use…

Todas se quedaron en silencio… no sabían que decir… ninguna… de pronto Tenten rompió el silencio.- ósea que… ¿Cómo no lo supuse antes?... – ¡AHHH!

-¿Qué PASA TENTEN?-pregunto alarmada Hinata.

-Kiba puede oler… cuando estamos así…es como un perro…- acto seguido todas gritaron horrorizadas, pensando en cuando se acercaban a Kiba en ese estado, por su parte Kiba se sentía en el infierno, sintió la intensa mirada de todos esperando a que confirmaran lo que las chicas decían. Solo atino a asentir, y miro a Kakashi como diciendo… no me juzgues… tú también puedes saberlo.

-eso cambia su posición en el chismografo…-dijo Tenten.

-¿de que hablas?-inquirió Sakura.

-veras la amiguita de Konohamaru… me dio un chismografo para que lo contestara… esperen iré por el- extendió suavemente su mano y saco su toalla, Neji se vio mas que tentado a voltear, pero sabia que después no tendría cara para ver a Naruto y reclamarle algo si el hacía lo mismo, Tenten se aproximo a su mochila y cogió una pequeña libreta roja, con grandes flores y otras cosas la hacían verse cursi.- hay varias preguntas sobre lo de siempre por ejemplo… esta..-rebusco en el cuaderno y leyó en voz alta. -¿Qué chico te gusta?... y bueno los mas populares son: Kakashi-sensei con aproximadamente 20 votos, luego Neji…tiene 15, Kiba en tercer lugar con 13 y Shikamaru con 10, Shino tiene…..4.6…. 9 votos…y Choji también… lee tiene…7 votos y… Naruto 6…y Sasuke… 4… hay mas..pero ellos sin duda son los mas populares…-se sentó tranquilamente en el agua. Sin dejar de leer.

-¿Qué otras preguntas hay?-Ino le arrebato a Tenten el chismografo y vio los resultados… es verdad…Kakashi –sensei es el mas aclamado… y bueno… Kiba y Neji tiene lo suyo… pero ¿Shikamaru?...

-cerda…di que otras preguntas hay…-bramo Sakura.

-mmm espera frente…-la rubia busco una pregunta que no fuera torpe como ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Y estupideces como esas.- esta se ve bien… tu amor platónico… ¡miren nada mas… Kakashi-sensei vuelve a ganar!

-¿Cuántos votos tiene?-pregunto Sakura

-a ver espera… ….19 en total… luego sigue… ¡HAY NO… Shikamaru…! ¿EN SERIO?...

-¿Cuántos tiene el?-Tenten se acerco a ver el diario y contar por si misma.-… jajaja 17…

-espera… Neji tiene 16… y también Kiba…-dijo Ino

-a ver…esta vez la tímida Hinata se abrió paso entre las dos chicas para ver por si misma.

-¡miren esta pregunta…frente ven para acá!-dijo Ino conteniéndose la risa…- ¿Quién crees que sea el mejor dotado?... ¿Tenten estas segura que te lo dio esa niña..?

-si…me dijo que lo contestara y se los pasara a ustedes… pero quien lo diría… yo a esa edad... estas generaciones…

-aver las respuestas cerda… estas tan gorda que acaparas todo el chismografo..

-¡Kakashi-sensei gano de nuevo…! ¡¿PUES QUE LE SABRÁN?!- bramo Ino

-y después… siguen Shikamaru y Kiba…seguidos por Neji…-dijo Tenten.- ¡¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?!.

Los chicos estaban sonrojados, absolutamente todos, Kiba pensó que se podría morir de tanto sonrojo en su cuerpo, Kakashi lo disimulaba bastante bien con su mascara y los demás trataban de no pensar en ello, Shikamaru se convencía que las mujeres eran bastante complicadas… y atrevidas.

-y bueno chicas… ustedes…-Ino se hecho a reír a carcajada limpia- bueno ¿creen que esto sea verdad?

-¿a que te refieres cerda?-Sakura sabia por donde iba la cosa y no quería tener que decir que si, efectivamente todo lo de ese chismografo era verdad, al menos en cuanto a Kakashi Hatake se refería, sin embargo para ella ya era bastante vergonzoso tener que mantener una relación escondidas con el copy ninja como para todavía decir.. "si Ino… Kakashi es el mejor amante de todos". Aunque ellas, sus amigas estaba todas enteradas de su relación con su maestro, la habían apoyado y entendido. Y sabia que no era fácil para ninguno, empezando por que Naruto y Sasuke se pondrían frenéticos al saber su relación con Kakashi, para seguirlo Tsunade, aunque según Sakura la Hokage ya sospechaba algo, por que le había regalado unas pastillas anticonceptivas.

-olvídalo… Sakura… creo que ninguna de nosotras sabe si esto es cierto, es decir es el caso de Tenten, ella tendría que haberse fijado si Neji el cubito de hielo Hyuuga esta… ejem… dotado… o en el caso de Hinata… ver si Kiba… saben que olvídenlo…

-si…esta bien..Tenten se sonrojaba ligeramente, Hinata tenia un para cardiaco y Sakura solo cerro sus ojos.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en tu mochila Tenten?-hablo Sakura después de minutos incómodos de silencio.- parece un diario…

-si lo es…-repuso la castaña, despejando así la tensión

-¿no me digas que tienes un diario?-se burlo Ino

-no... no es mío…

-entonces ¿de quien es? –pregunto Sakura ya mas interesada en el dichoso librito.

-hinata… ¿podrías usar tu byakugan…? para ver si no hay moros en la costa-dijo Tenten

Todas las chicas se miran expectantes, ese diario debía de ser algo importante, ya todas se imaginaban que ese diario contenía jutsus prohibidos o secretos de la aldea.

Los chicos comenzaron a sudar frio, si Hinata los descubría están muertos, todos… pero al no escuchar las gritos de la joven Hyuuga se tranquilizaron y prestaron atención a lo que decían.

-listo… estamos solas…-exclamo Hinata.

-bien pues este diario es de… mito Uzumaki..

-¿mito Uzumaki?... ¿la esposa del primer Hokage?-pregunto Ino con gra desilusión.

-si… en este diario relatan hechos desde su llegada a la aldea…

-¿solo eso…? Dijo Tenten no te ofendas.. pero creo que esperábamos secretos del estado.. no la vida del la esposa del primer Hokage…

-veras Ino… yo pensé lo mismo en cuanto comencé a leerlo, pero bueno el león no es como lo pintan… mito Uzumaki fue la esposa del Hokage, si.. pero hay otras cosillas mas interesantes… ¿sabían que se caso a los 17 años?...

-no… yo escuche a papa decir una vez que antes los matrimonios eran así… dijo que las mujeres eran jóvenes..-dijo Hinata.

-bien pues fue un matrimonio forzado… ella quería a otro.

-¡NOOO!- exclamaron incrédulas- ¿Quién era?

-Uchiha Madara….

-bien chicos es hora e irnos- dijo Kakashi empujando levemente a Gai para que se moviera.

-espera Kakashi-sensei… se esta poniendo bueno el chisme…-dijo Naruto

-no Naruto…ya es hora de irnos… no seas chismoso…

-¿Quién quiere quedarse a escuchar el chisme?... levanten la mano…-bramo Naruto, y para sorpresa de Kakashi todos levantaron la mano, Sasuke era el mas interesado, así que suspiro resignado y regreso a su lugar. Después de todo no permitiría que espiaran a su Sakura.

-¿Madara Uchiha?- cuéntanos que paso…-Sakura no salía de su asombro

-se los voy a leer… Ejem… "hoy mi padre, el líder del clan Uzumaki tiene una reunión con un tal Hashirama Senju, no se quien es… mi madre dice que es un pariente lejano, aunque he recorrido todo la línea familiar solo encontré que un tío suyo, se caso con una prima lejana de mi padre, pero no tuvieron descendencia, somos parientes políticos dicen que es muy guapo, pero me reservo mi comentario, creo que lo odio, mi madre no para de hablar de él y mi padre lo idolatra… al menos solo estará por unos días y se marchara y para mi buena fortuna yo no estaré cuando el llegue"-tente paso la pagina y dijo:- lo siguiente no lo leeré ya que dice todo lo que hizo y créanme no es interesante- paso las siguientes paginas y continuo.:

"extraño mi hogar… papa dice que es mejor que estemos en Konoha, y bueno es un lugar linda, las personas son amables incluso he hecho algunas amistades, mi padre sale muy a menudo ahora que estamos en Konoha el forma parte de una tipo alianza, casi no lo veo y ya no practicamos como antes… mama dice que debo poner mas empeño en mi arreglo personal, y en modales, que en jutsus de sellado… Hashirama sama viene todos los días, trato de ser cortes con el, pero me es casi imposible, es demasiado frio para mi gusto"- tente hizo una pausa y paso en diario a Hinata.- te toca Hinata… en cuanto te canses lo pasas.

-si…-Hinata izo acopio de su fuerza interior y continuo.

"mi padre me ha dicho hoy que yo tomare su lugar en la junta el ya esta demasiado viejo para continuar y la siguiente en sucesión soy yo, me ha dicho que confía en mi juicio y que si necesito ayuda Hashirama será un gran apoyo, tengo miedo no se que hacer y aunque papa me ha dado una larga lista que según el es un resumen de la situación en Konoha es demasiado para mi, según el Madara Uchiha es malo, Hashirama Senju es bueno, los Hyuuga son buenos los mismo que los Inuzuka, son todos los principales clanes de la aldea"-paso la hoja y continua leyendo.-

"mi padre me ha entrenado durante dos semanas para este momento, hoy hay junta de clanes y el ya no será el líder del clan Uzumaki.. ahora soy yo… esta será la primera junta a la que iré..tengo miedo, pero según mi padre debo hacer todo menos apoyar a Uchiha Madara, y bueno creo que la junta es importante, están los lideres de los clanes y los consejeros…. Están pasando uno a uno los lideres de clanes… puedo escuchar los nombres...la voz es clara dice:

"el líder del clan Senju, Hashirama Senju….

Líder del clan Uchiha… Madara Uchiha

Líder del clan Hyuuga Kohaku Hyuuga"

Líder del clan Inuzuka Kai Inuzuka. El ultimo antes de mi paso y se sentó en una gran mesa, todos esperando incluso el consejo estaba ahí, solo faltaba yo, mi lugar estaba dispuesto junto al de Hashirama-sama… estoy temblando…sigo yo…

Líder del clan Uzumaki… mito Uzumaki. Se que se sorprendieron al verme entrar dudaron un segundo y el primero en mostrar su respeto fue Hashirama al ponerse de pie, luego los Inuzuka y Hyuuga y el consejo secundo esta acción, por ultimo Madara Uchiha, yo no lo conocía hasta ahora, supe que era el por su símbolo, arrogante se paro, y abrió sus ojos… rojos… jamás había visto un rojo tan intenso, rojo Uchiha… rojo sangre…me miro con fanfarronería y dijo si la señorita mito termino de verme podemos empezar me avergoncé horrores… tenia ganas de abofetearlo… Hashirama estiro la silla a su lado y me la ofreció… la junta era simple.. decidir quien seria el nuevo líder"

-ya me canse… toma Sakura.

-si… "el consejo ya tenia sus favoritos, Hashirama y Madara, ambos eran poderosos Madara tenia un deje de misterio que me fascino desde el primer momento, sus ojos.. rojo Uchiha… no rojo Uzumaki..no este rojo era mas fuerte..mas atractivo, mas pasional…pero no debo guiarme por eso, mi padre dijo que el era malo, y debo confiar en el. El líder del senado dijo que tendría que haber un líder, alguien fuerte para protegernos pero amable para cuidarnos, alguien que esta dispuesto a dar la vida por la aldea. Yo no sabia quien podría ser… Uchiha me atraía, pero mi padre dijo que apoyara a Hashirama… debíamos votar, y uno a uno escribimos el nombre del elegido, se tardo mas o menos una hora, sentía la mirada de Madara sobre mi y no pude evitar sonrojarme, era bastante guapo.

La votación dio lugar así los 8 miembros del consejo y los lideres de los clanes ya habíamos votado, Hashirama seria el nuevo Hokage de la aldea, le gano a Madara, nadie sabe con cuantos votos, pero el líder del clan Senju gano"

"la ceremonia para nombrar al líder fue tan aburrida, que preferí salir a caminar un rato, cuando me tope con Madara, sentí mi corazón tan débil, que creí desmayarme en cuanto el me hablo, enrojecí tanto como mi cabello, hablamos un rato y paseamos juntos, cuando termino la ceremonia me llevo hasta mi casa, era un hombre tan agradable, se tomo muy bien la derrota, incluso creo que llevo un regalo de felicitaciones a Hashirama sama. Es un buen hombre. Me sentí en las nubes salvo hasta que llegue a mi casa y me encontré con Hashirama sama esperándome, mis padres estaban con no se quien, me pido hablar conmigo a solas y.. bueno empezó por agradecerme mi voto por el, y que haría todo lo posible para corresponder esa confianza, y bueno… me beso… al principio me rozo los labios, yo no supe que hacer, ni que decir, estaba en shock, mi primer beso… me lo habían robado…tenia ganas de llorar y en cuanto abrí la boca para replicar, el metió su lengua, me beso con tal intensidad que sentí el sabor a sangre en mis labios, me tomo por la cintura y me apretó a el… quise zafarme pero me arrincono con la pared, sentía sus manos deslizarse por mi cintura y luego por mi espalda, mi cabello y… bueno para ser mi primer beso fue bastante pasional, se fue tornando un poco mas fuerte, no supe como pero termine en mi recamara mas específicamente en mi cama, con el encima mío, lentamente el subía su mano por mi muslo… hasta que llego a…me separe de el rápidamente y le dio un bofetón estilo Uzumaki, le deje bien en claro que no se me volviera a acerca y que se marchara por que si no Madara Uchiha y su supuesta rebelión serian el menor de sus problemas.. ".

Las chicas estaban mas que sonrojadas, aunque Tenten ya había leído esa parte aun causaba estragos en ella.

-Tenten… ¿Qué sigue después?-pregunto Ino tratándose de abanicar con su mano.

-bueno… verán… Ejem… mito-sama un día llego mas temprano a una junta con el Hokage y se encontró a Madara, después de eso el siguió frecuentándola y… Ejem… digamos que hicieron mas o menos lo que Hashirama y ella…

-ósea que ellos….-Sakura quedo sin palabras, decían que mito Uzumaki era la imagen de una buena esposa y… bueno.. se quedo muda.

-no…no pasaba de un beso apasionado, todo por que mito quería ser virgen hasta el matrimonio.

-¿y luego…como es que termino con el primer Hokage?-Hinata estaba mas que interesada, incluso sorprendió a todas con la forma de exigir la información.

-bueno… hubo una pelea en el consejo, Madara salió hecho una furia y luego se marcho, deserto o algo así… al parecer nunca acepto a Hashirama como su líder… y se fue de la aldea, dice que mito sintió su corazón romper en ese instante y que juro que jamás volvería amara alguien, luego su padre le ordeno que se casara con Hashirama-sama ella no tenia fuerzas para negarse, así que acepto y se casaron.

-¿y luego…?-Ino se exaspero

-me quede en esa parte… Sakura continúa… anda…-

-toma cerda..ya me canse…

-rápido frente…esto esta bueno. "hoy fue mi boda con Hashirama… se ve feliz… mi padre dijo que tome la mejor decisión de mi vida, pero yo sigo pensando en Madara, en la forma en como me besaba, en como me miraba con sus hermosos ojos color Uchiha, Hashirama es bueno, lo se por que lo siento, durante nuestro compromiso, el hablaba de las mejoras que quería hacerle a Konoha, el hospital, la escuela… tenia pavor, antes de la boda mi madre, me dijo que es lo que pasa en la noche, me dijo que la primera vez duele, pero que después no, me siento fatal, al saber que me entregare a un hombre al que no amo, no lo culpo por que Madara se haya ido, pero no puedo…"

- esto es después de la noche de bodas "cuando llegue a la que seria nuestra habitación, el ya me estaba esperando, me miro fijo a los ojos, y luego me beso, yo solo llevaba mi camisón para dormir, y el su yukata nuestra piel se tocaba y pude sentir lo cálido que era, no como Madara, que quemaba con su intensa mirada, no el era cálido, sentí algo de pena cuando me quitaba el camisón y me tocaba, sus manos se deslizaban sin pudor por mi cuerpo, mis muslos mis pechos, mi cabello, sentí que ya no había parte de mi cuerpo que le no hubiera tocado… me tumbo con suavidad en la cama y el me desvistió, comenzó a besar mi cuerpo… y por raro que pareciera no pude pensar en Madara, solo éramos el y yo..Hashirama haciéndome suya… me miro a los ojos y me pregunto si era virgen… dude en responderle… si le decía que no tal vez me dejaría ir y así me iría con mi amado, pero mi padre se moriría de la vergüenza… así que dije la verdad… me dijo que me relajara… que dolería un poco…pero que después lo disfrutaría, cuando lo sentí entrar en mi fue tan doloroso, el tan grande y yo tan pequeña sentí que me rompería, se movía lentamente, no le pedí que se detuviera, pero lo hizo se quedo quieto hasta que mi cuerpo se acostumbro a el, luego me miro a los ojos y yo le dije que continuara, y as lo hizo me envistió lentamente, y tenia razón con cada embestida el dolor se iba, se sentí maravilloso, quería que siguiera, y mas rápido…el pareció entenderme pues con gran fuerza arremetía contra mi, tres o 4 veces alcance el cielo, no recordaba ni mi nombre, solo éramos el y yo, unidos… inconscientemente dije su nombre con cada arremetida, el decía el mío, me dijo que me amaba y que soñó con ese momento… gimió mi nombre con una ultima embestida y sentí algo cálido inundándome, no soy tonta, se que fue su semilla… y que hay probabilidad de que quede embarazada… "

-este…. ¿continuo…?

-¡SIII!-bramaron los chicos, al parecer estaban mas interesados que las chicas.

-si…-dijeron ellas tranquilamente.

-bueno… "no quede embarazada, el pareció sentirse desilusionado cuando se lo dije, ya han pasado 3 semanas desde la boda y ni una sola noche me ha dejado de tocar, tampoco es que me queje, se siente maravilloso… ayer por la tarde mientras salía a pasear vía a un Uchiha… pensé en Madara y me sentí triste… no se si lo amo aun… "

- "el Kyubi ataco la aldea… supe por mi esposo quien me rogo que evacuara junto con los demás… vio dolor y despedida en sus ojos, me dijo que sentía irse pero que era su deber proteger a los que ama… aun si le costaba su vida…dijo que era su deber protegerme a mi, dijo que le hubiera gustado tener un hijo, pero que fe muy feliz conmigo… luego le pidió a su hermano que se hiciera cargo de la aldea y me cuidara…sentí mi vida irse cuando el se marcho… era mi deber como esposa acompañarlo…y lo hice… vio como luchaba con Madara… el hombre al que ame alguna vez… el lideraba al Kyubi Hashirama lo separo del zorro de 9 colas y técnicamente gano la batalla, Madara se fue malherido pero mi marido no quedo mejor, aun le quedaba la amenaza del Kyubi, vio como se levantaba dispuesto a luchar con el, pero fui mas rápida, realice el jutsu de sellado… "

-¿Qué mas cerda…?

-espera… "desperté tres días después… supe que tenia fiebre..sentí al zorro pelar en mi, quise morir del dolor, Hashirama estaba a mi lado, estuvo siempre conmigo, me diecia que me amaba y que no podía dejarlo solo…y al fin le gane al zorro, poco a poco me restablecí el se veía muy lastimado solo me beso…y me dio las gracias…."

-esperen creo que esto ya no es importante… aquí.. "anoche Hashirama me hizo suya hasta quedar dormidos, me sentí tan plena, m dijo que si no me había tocado antes era por miedo a lastimarme, nadie sabia del Kyubi, solo los miembros del consejo, pero era demasiado peligroso para la aldea tenerme cerca, nadie sabia nada… "

"estoy embarazada… Hashirama me abrazo y se puso tan feliz que casi muere, grito a los 4 vientos que iba a ser padre, su hermano lo felicito junto con los otros miembros del clan, el clan Inuzuka me regalaron una mini armadura… me siento tan feliz, que casi siento que puedo morir… un bebe… no importa si no amo a Hashirama… lo quiero y lo are feliz... "

-"el parto se complico… el sello casi se rompe… pero todo salió bien… mi hijo esta a salvo y Hashirama no me dejo durante el parto…se parece tanto a el… digo solo porque no tiene el cabello largo pero es su viva imagen… decidimos ponerle Haruka…"

-lo demás parece aburrido…-bufo Ino…- ¿Qué les parece si la seguimos en mi casa?

-¡cerda!-regaño Sakura.-¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

-¿Qué tiene?... no se vayan a morir de la impresión… todos conocemos como fue la historia de Hashirama-sama y mito..bueno el final…

-en eso tiene razón…al parecer si lo pudo amar…-apoyo Tenten.

-anda Sakura… vamos a mi casa… tenemos que hablar… y lo sabes…anda…Tenten lleva sake…

-hasta Hinata va a ir…-hablo Tenten mostrando la gran botella de sake a la pelirosa, claro que a Hinata casi le da un infarto.

-bueno…pero demonios prisa… que tengo que pasar por ropa… -las chicas se levantaron claro que ninguno se atrevió a voltear, es mas hasta cerraron los ojos sonrojados y solo fueron capaces de abrirlos cuando ya no sintieron la presencia de las chicas. Nadie dijo nada se apresuraron a salir en silencio cada uno tomo su rumbo, y nadie miro a tras.

Cap 2

-anda Sakura… ¿Cómo vas con Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto Ino sentada con las piernas juntas y sorbiendo el sake que Tenten tan generosamente le había dado.

-vamos bien…- Sakura tomo su sake de un solo sorbo y encogió los hombros, no había mucho de donde hablar, ellas lo sabían prácticamente todo.

Sabían que una vez Kakashi se lesiono durante una misión y primero muerto antes que volver a un hospital, se refugio en su casa, hasta que Sakura fue a verlo, y paso.

Flash back:

Sakura observaba detenidamente a Kakashi, su pecho desnudo mostraba varias heridas, nada de cuidado, solo que con la precavida que era la pelirosa decidió checar mas afondo, estaban en la caso del copyninja, su cama era donde el rosaba, frente a esta un buro con las fotos de sus equipos, y frente un ropero, nada del otro mundo, Sakura no se sorprendió, tenia una misión clara, ver como estaba su maestro y regresar a su casa.

Se tranquilizo al ver que el peliplateado no presentaba lesión grave, solo eran rasguños así que cuando estaba dispuesta a irse, sintió la mano de su maestro jalándola hacia el, Kakashi estaba acostado y puso a Sakura encima de el, lentamente se bajo las mascara para besarla.

-sensei… ¿Qué hace?- Sakura fue sorprendida por los expertos labios del ninja, entreabrió la boca para disipar el beso, pero el fue mas rápido y la beso con las pasión, con sus manos recorría el cuerpo de la joven, su espalda su cintura, Sakura atónita se dejo hacer, hasta que a ambos les falto aire y se separaron.

-quiero que seas mia…-musito Kakashi y acto seguido la recostó, quedando el encima de ella, la beso con infinita pasión Sakura trato de alejarlo, pero le era imposible, resignada se dejo hacer por el ninja copia, no puso resistencia laguna cuando la desvistió, ni cuando el se quito su ropa, ni siquiera cuando besaba su cuerpo, ni mordisqueaba sus senos, no… nada… pensó en aislarse en su mundo, en no pensar en lo que su maestro le hacia, pero fue imposible, Kakashi la hizo gemir cuando metió dentro de ella 1 dedo y la hizo enloquecer cuando metió dos dedos y los movió.

-Kakashi-sensei…-jadeo excitada la pelirosa- por… favor…

Luego la penetro lentamente rompiendo su virginidad, la -jade despertó del ensueño quiso correr pero Kakashi se lo impidió, la tomo con fuerza y se movió lentamente hasta que los chillidos de dolor fueron suplantados por gemidos de placer puro. La chica gemía con tanta fuerza y Kakashi también, había tenido por lo menos 5 orgasmos y parecía que esto iba continuar, en la ultima arremetida de su maestro, tuvo el clímax prefecto, Kakashi se libero dentro de ella, dejándola casi inconsciente. Y murmuro quedamente. "te amo… siempre te he amado".

Después de eso decidieron tener una relación, que se basaba principalmente en relacionarse físicamente, aunque no todo en su relación era eso, había una gran comunicación, en algunas ocasiones hablaban de su día, en otras el le contaba algunas de sus viejas hazañas o de los ridículas de gay-sensei aunque, Sakura no lo amaba, lo quería, si, lo respetaba, también, pero ella seguía amando a Sasuke, pero su relación con Kakashi le impedía tomar en cuenta las atenciones del pelinegro.

-oye Hinata… ¿alguna vez has besado a alguien?-Ino dejo a un lado su atención en Sakura para centrarse en Hinata.

-yo…yo…es…-Hinata estaba que se moría por falta de aire.-si…

-ahhh!bramaron todas al unisonido.

-¿quien?-pregunto Tenten.

-ki…ki…Kiba…

-¡NOOO!..-

-pues s…fue en una misión, estábamos persiguiendo a alguien y.. bueno se dio cuenta y solo atino a besarme, como si fuéramos novios…

-¡bien…!... Ino, ya no salía de su asombro, pensó que hoy había sido un día de revelaciones.

-bueno chicas… Ejem… -Tenten tenia algo que le quemaba el pecho, justo después de que la amiga de Konohamaru le entregara el chismografo, había escuchado atentamente una conversación entre Kakashi-sensei y Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa?-Sakura miro de reojo a su amiga, y se inquieta cuando ella comenzó a hacer una serie de gestos que solo podían significar algo… estaba nerviosa.

-respeto al chismografo… ¿saben lo que es la aldea del diablo?...- Sakura escupió el sake que tenia en la boca, Ino desvió la mirada y Hinata con toda la inocencia del mundo pregunto "que era"

-es el … cof… prostíbulo… cof… del país del fuego-Sakura intervino ante la inminente amenaza que significaba que Ino le explicara a Hinata lo que era.

-el país del diablo… Kiba me prohibió ir ahí… ahora entiendo todo…

-sip… Tsunade-sama nunca nos ha querido enviar de misión ahí… y cuando le pedí que me asignara a ese lugar… Neji, lee y Gai-sensei se pusieron a gritar y no me dejaron salir de mi casa.

-eso no es nada… frente y yo quisimos ir un día…era nuestro día libre… y pues yo escuche que era un lugar con ambiente... Shikamaru me atrapo con su maldita sombra y Choji se puso de barrera.

-¡ja!-bufo Sakura- Kakashi-sensei, me rapto y como custodios tenia a mas de 1000 Naruto, los leones de Sai, una casa de madera, cortesía de Yamato-san y un circuló de fuego… y por si fuera poco… Kakashi-sensei llamo a sus nikken… -aun recordaba como habían arruinado su único día libre, pero la pena bien lo valió, porque Kakashi se lo recompenso.- ¿pero porque preguntas?-

-verán…escuche como Naruto le pedía a Kakashi-sensei que fueran…-explico Tenten.- y bueno… hace no mucho escuche de labios de la quinta que ese lugar era bastante bueno, no solo para hombres, sino para mujeres… no se… solo digo que deberíamos ir… algún día… quizás mañana… es nuestro día libre…

A Hinata se le oprimió el pecho, al saber que su amado Naruto estaría ahí, buscando a otra mujer, Ino acepto encantada, y Sakura lo medito un momento, sabia que con el solo hecho de mencionar el nombre de la aldea del diablo, una chica se pervertía, pero al diablo, perdió la honra cuando le entrego su virginidad a Kakashi, y la razón cuando acepto tener una relación con el.

-iré… pero hay que ser discretas… si Neji se entera…moriré...-dijo Tenten

-¿Por qué solo Neji.?-interrogo Ino.

-Por qué si se entera lee y Gai-sensei… me veré en la penosa necesidad de decirle a Neji que me mate… para no tener que soportar 500 vueltas a Konoha caminando con las manos…

-pero pensé que te gustaba moverte…

-si… pero no cuando tengo a Gai-sensei y lee hablándome de la juventud… digo.. en esos momentos deseo cortarme los oídos y comérmelos…

-jajajaja… tus compañeros son tan raros…

-¿iras con nosotros Hinata?-pregunto Sakura.

-no.. no..se…-la timidez de la chica era algo que Ino no soportaba, se desesperaba tanto que tenia ganas de abofetearla.

-anda… mira..solo iremos a ver… nada mas… no nos meteremos a un lugar malo… y regresaremos en la mañana..o quizás en la noche… todo depende… anímate…

-esta bien… pero tenemos que regresar pronto…

-¡bien!-grito una eufórica rubia.- ¿y tu frente?

-iré cerda…pero debemos regresar pronto…

-si nos vamos ahora…-repuso Tenten-llegaremos ahí en 5 horas… bueno si le metemos velocidad…

-ahora?-Sakura tenia pensado descansar hoy, pero tenían razón s querían llegar sin que alguien las detuviera, tendrían que moverse rápido…

-si…mira tenemos cuartada… se supone que todas estamos en mi casa, así que otras veces que hemos estado juntas no hemos salido para nada… así que no será raro…-dijo Ino poniéndose de pie y abrigándose para salir.

-¿y si alguien llega a venir?-dijo asustada Hinata- ¿Qué diremos?...

-si eso llega a pasar… dejamos una nota que diga que estamos en mi casa-repuso Tenten.

-si..además a mi casa solo vienen ustedes y Shikamaru… bueno..Choji cuando tiene hambre…y también los hombres saben que no deben asomar su nariz cuando estamos juntas… al menos no creo que a Naruto le queden ganas de venir cuando tenemos reunión.

-bueno..después de que lo maquillamos y vestimos como princesa.. así y después lo obligamos a subir a si a la torre de la Hokage y bailar ballet… bueno creo que se le quitan las ganas a cualquiera…-rio Tenten

-¿Por qué no dejamos clones de nosotras…para no levantar sospechas?- hablo Hinata ya mas animada con la idea.

-porque requerimos de chakra para llegar ahí, sin retrasarnos, y los clones nos restarían energía… además tenemos que evadir al guardia de la puerta…

-¡demonios!-bramo Ino-no había pensado en el…-miro a Tenten con unos ojos picaros y recalco- pero si tenemos problemas Tenten.. puedes invitarlo a salir… le gustas… y no creo que te niegue nada.

-¡ESO SI QUE NO… PREFIERO MIL VECES ESCUCHAR A Gai-SENSEI!- la sonrojada kunoichi lanzo una fiera mirada de advertencia

-bueno… entonces sugiere como aremos para salir…

-bueno… yo había pensado pedir permiso a Tsunade-sama… no creo que se niege…

-¿estas loca?-bramo una Sakura asustada- nos matara

-no… recuerda que hoy es viernes…y suele ponerse ebria… apuesto que ahora lo esta… así que solo tenemos que llevar el permiso para salir… y listo.- repuso Tenten , después de todo tenia razón Tsunade estaría ebria a mas no poder y en esas condiciones no niega nada.

Después de repasarlo bastante, todas accedieron fueron directo a la torre de la Hokage y tal como lo había predicho la castaña, la quinta estaba ebria, firmo sin siquiera preguntar que era, y a las pocas horas ellas ya estaban un la aldea del diablo… la aldea en si era un prostíbulo, las mujeres se vendían por nada, y todos los establecimientos estaban abiertos, restaurantes, bares, hoteles… todo decidieron entrar a un bar, que según ella era lo mas tranquilo que podían encontrara ahí, Hinata estaba aferrada al brazo de Tenten y amenazaba con no soltarse, ahora sabia porque Kiba se había puesto furioso con el solo hecho de mencionar ese lugar. Definitivamente seria suerte si salía virgen de ahí.

-bien…ya estamos muy lejos para regresar a Konoha…-dijo Ino nerviosa- al menos disfrutemos un poco…-el bar estaba de lo mas encantador, si se comparaba con los demás, este lugar al menos parecía decente, había una que otra pareja, y muchos hombres, que al llegar ellas, centraron sus lascivas miradas en las mujeres. Se sentaron en una mesa al centro, la camarera se les acerco y dejando ver un escote mas que atrevido les sugirió la especialidad de la casa. Sin saber bien que era, ellas aceptaron decidieron que después de la comida se marcharían, pero Ino se reusó y dijo que hacia meses que escucho a Shikamaru hablar de un buen lugar donde había bue ambiente.

Como la rubia no dejo de insistir en ir a dicho lugar, termino ganando, Hinata seguía aferrada a Tenten, y a la pobre chica se le empezaba a amoratar el brazo.

-bien… iremos… ¿Dónde dices que es?-dijo furiosa la pelirosa al sentirse derrotada.

-Shikamaru..dijo que se llama Yume… no creo que haya muchos lugares con ese nombre…

-vale…pero iremos solo unas horas..

-¡NOO!- intervino una voz varonil familiar para todas, mas para cierta kunoichi de cabello color rosa.

-ka…ka…Kakashi-sensei… ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Qué ago aquí…?... bueno veras Sakura, decidimos que no seria buena idea que estuvieran aquí solas…

-¿decidimos?-pregunto aterrada la castaña de coletas, tenia pavor de que dijera que sus compañeros estuvieran ahí.- decimos ¿quienes?

-nosotros…-dijo un molesto Kiba guiando a la horda de varones que estaban buscándolas como desesperadas almas, se aproximo a Hinata y la tapo con su chamarra, acto seguido prosiguió a mirar con repudio a las demás.

-todas vieron con horror a su peor pesadilla, para Tenten fue ver a su sensei y a lee con cara de enojo, recargados esperando por ella, Neji la miraba fríamente, y sintió que moriría de la vergüenza. Para Sakura fue ver a todos sus compañeros Naruto gritaba toda clase de reprimendas, Sai solo se limitaba a decir insultos que a los oídos de la pelirosa no llegaban, Yamato, negaba vagamente con la cabeza, Sasuke miro con decepción a la kunoichi… pero el peor fue Kakashi, la miro con sorna y con esa mirada que solo usaba para matar, la pelirosa trago saliva y se aproximo a ellos.

-yo…yo…-se quedo sin palabras, solo atino a ver a Ino y Hinata, y al parecer no les estaba hiendo mejor que a ella, a Ino la estaban aniquilando con la mirada, Shikamaru por primera vez dejo su flojera y le estaba dando una regañiza, que la rubia solo atinaba a bajar la cabeza, Hinata por su lado estaba llorando, Kiba no dejaba de reprenderla por haber ido ahí, aunque culpaba a las demás, Hinata se soltó a llorar y comenzó a pedir disculpas, tanto fue que logro ablandar a Kiba quien termino consolándola diciéndole que si quería divertirse que él y Shino la llevarían a un parque de atracciones, pero le advirtieron que nunca se acercara a este lugar.

A Tenten no le iba mejor, Gai-sensei le dijo lo desilusionado que estaba de ella, lee, solo lo apoyaba, y Neji para su sorpresa, la miro fijo a los ojos y le dijo lo tonta que era por exponer a si su integridad y la de Hinata.

De regreso a Konoha aun seguían regañándolas empezando por la castaña: -¡debería darte vergüenza Tenten!-reprimía el mini cejas de azotador

-si… lee.. ya lo se…

-de regreso a la aldea darás 5000 vueltas con las manos…-Gai-sensei experto en poner castigos, miraba con sus ya tan acostumbradas lagrimas a la joven mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol.

-si sensei…ni lo tiene que decir… ya lo sabia…-la joven respiro hondo y se resigno a los próximos interminables discursos de su maestro.

-Sakura.. ¿en que pensabas al ir ahí?.bramo un furioso Naruto

-si feíta… si tanto te urge que te desfloren… ahí tienes al cara de compungido y al pito corto..-Sasuke miro con odio al pálido muchacho y Naruto escupió toda clase de maldiciones para el, Kakashi se acerco peligrosamente, al oído de la joven y le susurro débilmente.: -Sakura… ¿acaso no te entretengo lo suficiente y tienes que buscar entretenimiento en otro lugar?...

-no… sensei…no… es solo que…-le susurro de la misma manera, no sabia que decir.

-bien… me alegro… pero aun así… creo que reafirmare que me perteneces… solo a mi…-le respondió con lujuria, Sakura se estremeció, con el solo contacto de su aliento.

Kiba seguía viendo a Hinata con preocupación,- oye Hinata ¿estas bien?... ¿no te hicieron nada?.

-no…-y volvió a llorar

-¿estas segura?... ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto un preocupado Shino, con angustia en su rostro.

-si… estoy segura…

-bien… Kurenai-sensei se va a enterar de esto… no se lo diremos a tu padre, pero deberás jurarnos que no volverás a pisar ese lugar.

Después de jurar y perjurar que jamás se volverían a acercar a ese lugar, cada chica se fue con su grupo a cumplir con el castigo, Ino tuvo que ayudar a Shikamaru a limpiar su departamento y a hacerle de su secretaria en su reciente asenso en inteligencia. Hinata solo tuvo que jurar que no volvería a estar ahí y asunto arreglado ya que ni Kiba ni Shino ni Neji dirían algo, Tenten, además de las 5000 vueltas tenia que hacer 50000 abdominales, y otros rigurosos ejercicios.

Sakura era otra cosa, Kakashi dijo que la castigaría a su manera, la llevo a su departamento y no la dejo salir en toda la noche y parte de la mañana, aunque Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron con ganas de saber el castigo que sufriría su compañera, Kakashi los despidió advirtiendo que si se acercaban les tocaria el mismo castigo, y les miro de tal manera que ninguno se atrevió a siquiera pasearse por ahí.

Y del departamento del ninja copy se escuchaban los sonoros gemidos femeninos de la pelirosa, los gruñidos de cierto peli-gris.

-¿te quedan ganas de ir a la aldea del diablo?-dijo Kakashi mientras acometía dentro de ella, haciendo que la pelirosa tuviera un orgasmo.

-no…no… ¡oh…ahhh!-apenas y podía hablar, sentirlo en ella, era magnifico, cada acometida la hacia derramar lagrimas de placer, su rostro estaba concentrado en cada sensación que el ninja la proporcionaba, ella debajo de él, comenzó a sentir un impulso por ser sometida, sabia que estaba mal su relación, pero no le importaba…

-Kakashi-sensei….-gimió cuando sintió el orgasmo del ninja copia en ella, y de pronto su simiente la lleno por completo. Se tumbo a su lado y la acerco a el, escucho como poco a poco se normalizo su respiración.

-bien Sakura… espero que hayas aprendido la lección.

-si.. sensei…

-Sakura… ¿Qué sientes por Sasuke?-sabia que había arruinado el momento, pero necesitaba que le respondiera. Y en definitiva la pelirosa le tomo desprevenida la pregunta, ni siquiera sabia el porque de esa cuestión.

-confió en el-contesto con absoluta firmeza.

-no me refiero a eso…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga sensei?

-la verdad…

-la verdad… es que ahora estoy contigo… soy tuya…

-no Sakura… no eres mía… podre tener tu cuerpo… podre haber sido el primero y hasta ahora el único en tu vida.. pero no tengo tu corazón….y eso es lo único que me importa…

-sensei…yo… te quiero…

-pero no me amas…

-sensei…-Kakashi se levanto abruptamente de la cama, se despeino aun mas, y la miro, Sakura podía sentir la decepción en su rostro, ahora que no tenia la mascara y a ella le congelo la sangre al verlo.

-se que… pensé que tu…-se paso las manos por la cara- te dejo en libertad… siento mucho haberte violado… te forcé a que fueras mía… pensando que con el tiempo me amarías… trate de conquistarte… hice todo lo que creí que te gustaría… flores… chocolates… visitas al parque… trate de cambiar por ti, pero… no fue suficiente… tal vez es que nuestra relación es prohibida… la edad… y por eso… Sasuke te quiere… se le ve… y tu… bueno casi te puedo asegurar que lo sigues amando como cuando tenias 12..

-sensei…

-te amo… siempre lo he hecho… desde que te vi tan fuerte… y sabes que… tienes todo el derecho a odiarme… todo… le preste mas atención a Sasuke y Naruto… pero te amo… y por ese amor te dejo libre, se que tu querías que el primero fuera Sasuke, pero… puedes decirle que te viole…

-si me amas…entonces…

-no Sakura…amar significa libertad…y la felicidad del ser amado... tu no me amas… pero yo a ti si… y quiero que seas feliz… aunque no sea yo el hombre que te agá feliz…- dicho esto se paro y vistió con rapidez, a pesar de que era su departamento la dejo sola, no le dijo nada y ella no lo retuvo, lo dejo ir… sentía ganas de llorar, había lastimado al único hombre que la había amado, al único que estuvo con ella, al único que creyó en ella.

El ninja copia se dirigía con rapidez a la torre de la Hokage, iba a pedir que le reincorporaran a ANBU, y que le dieran una misión rango S, por suerte encontró a Tsunade en tan mal estado que no solo lo regreso a ANBU como capitán, sino que le dio una misión de un mes… salió al instante al cuartel ANBU y se fue tan solo unas horas después… tenia que olvidar a Sakura o si moriría recordándola…

-Hinata…-susurro el joven Inuzuka-

-si Kiba…-la joven había aceptado dormir en la casa de Kiba, Shino ofreció amablemente su casa, pero la mas cercana era la del chico perro, después de cenar en compañía de todos los miembros del clan. El joven estaba enamorado de ella, pero sabia que Hinata jamás le correspondería, ella amaba a Naruto y sin importarle se atrevió a confesarse.

-Hinata..yo te amo… se que tu no me amaras…pero dame la oportunidad.

-kiba …. Yo…-hinata estaba en shock, había esperado todo, menos eso, sus amigas le habían insinuado que Kiba estaba mas que enamorado de ella, pero en el corazón no se manda, y ella solo le respondía a Naruto.-yo…-trato de responder, pero los labios de su amigo sellaron cualquier palabra… su primer beso… el que pensó que se lo daría a Naruto.

La joven Hyuuga correspondió con miedo, no sabia por que pero lo hiso cuando al fin se les acabo el aire el chico tomo la palabra.- Hinata… por favor… dame la oportunidad….

-Kiba… yo no puedo amarte…

-¿lo has intentado?

-no… pero…

-¿entonces?

-Kiba…- Hinata comenzó a llorar, pero tenia razón, nunca se había atrevido a amar a alguien que no fuera el rubio, y por si fuera poco el Kyubi seguía enamorado de sakura.-esta bien…

-gracias… me haces feliz…-dijo el chico perro y la volvió a besar, tan tiernamente que Hinata lloro, y por instantes olvido a Naruto.

Cap 3

Había pasado dos meses, y en la aldea de la hoja ocurrían nuevos sucesos, Neji y Tenten había dado el siguiente paso, decidieron darse una oportunidad, lo mismo Ino y Shikamaru, y bueno Hinata y Kiba ya habían formalizado su relación. Todos felices, e incluso el amor se sentía en el aire. Todas felices solo sakura estaba mal, Kakashi había regresado un mes después de su partida y solo para pedir otra misión, trataba de no encontrarse con sakura, mientras ella lo buscaba con desesperación, se sentía triste y abatida, con ganas de llorar, su animo decayó bastante en cuanto se fue Kakashi, pero eso no era lo peor, tenia malestares físicos no comía bien, ni dormía lo suficiente.

Ahora kakshi estaba rumbo a la tierra del rayo, una misión, al parecer nada grave, solo era una misión de reconocimiento, algo fácil, no tardaría mas de tres días, pero poco le importaba, solo quería morir, para ya no tener que respirar a sakura.

-sakura tienes que comer algo-pedia Ino acercándole el plato de comida, la pelirosa estaba en su recamara acostada, los ojos enrojecidos por tantas lagrimas, le dolía el corazón, la culpa la carcomía.-anda…

-dejame Ino…

-¿para que?... ¿para que te mates de hambre?... eso si que no… anda… come…

-yo tuve la culpa…-decía sollozando la kunoichi-se fue por mi estupidez y terquedad de seguir amando a Sasuke…

-sakura… dejalo ya…

-Ino… y si se murió… yo lo mate…yo

-¡BASTA!-grito la rubia.- el te ama, solo dale tiempo… seguro que vendrá a buscarte y volverán a estar juntos… pero debes comer… o ¿quieres que te encuentre así como estas?

-no…-la joven alzo la mano para tomar el plato de humeante sopa, dejando ver un precioso anillo de oro blanco con una gran piedra encima, algo que Ino vio como un diamante.

-que bonito anillo frente... ¿te lo regalaron tus padres?-Ino había visto en ese anillo una escapada para el dolor de sakura pero se reprimió mentalmente al ver humedecerse los ojos de sakura.

-Kakashi-sensei… me lo hiba regalar… era para pedirme matrimonio….-comenso a llorar- lo encontré el día que se fue… estaba escondido entre su ropa… mira la instripcion….-ella se lo extendio y la rubia leyó en voz alta.

-"sakura Hatake"

-me hiba a proponer matrimonio… solo estaba esperando a que cumpliera los 18 años…-

-vez sakura… tengo razón… el te ama y vendrá por ti…

-¿tu crees ino?

-si.. pero come… anda…- la joven acepto la comida, pero al dar el primer sorbo de sopa, la escupió, y acto seguido se levanto como bala y fue al baño a vomitar.

Kiba y Hinata había decidió verse cerca del campo de entrenamiento 10, la chica esperaba ansiosamente a su novio, nunca creyó que su padre lo aceptara o se llevaran tan bien, fue una sorpresa nivel dios… (jajaja no lo pude evitar) … habían quedado a las 4 la chica se inquieto, normalmente Kiba llegaba media hora antes, pero hoy no…se sentó en un gran árbol, resignada a esperar, cuando sus ojos vislumbraron a cierto chico rubio que se hacercaba a ella, su corazón latio a mil por hora, pensó que se había olvidado de el, pero se había equivocado.

-hola Hinata… ¿Qué haces por aquí?-pregunto indiferente el joven rubio.

-yo… espero… a Kiba…

-ahhh! Si- dijo sin animo.- ¿te gustaría ir a ichiraku conmigo?

-este… no… Kiba…

-oye Hinata… ¿es verdad que estas enamorada de mi?- todos los hombres son idiotas por naturaleza y Naruto era imbécil, por decisión propia.

-si… yo.. lo esta….-pero fue interrumpida por un tosco beso del rubio, al principio ella quiso reusarse pero le fue imposible ella lo seguía amando. Se separaron por falta de aire, Hinata sonrojada y Naruto indiferente, algo que dejo helada a la joven.

Los dos jóvenes solo se percataron del chico perro cuando este dejo caer las flores que traía para su novia, Hinata pudo ver claramente que sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas, se le rompió el corazón, quiso detenerlo pero el solo corrió dejándolos solos.

-kiba…-susurro la chica al borde del llanto-espera…-cayo de rodillas al suelo Naruto trato de levantarla pero ella le grito que la dejara sola.

El chico corría a gran velocidad, había visto a su novia con otro, le dolio el alma, ver aquello fue su muerte, muerte, reflexiono la palabra, sin Hinata ya no tenia caso seguir, tomo la decisión de unirse al escuadron de la muerte… se uniria a anbu… c

Corrió a la torre de la Hokage, y a pesar de las negaticas de Tsunade termino por aceptar, dio ordenes de que se le asignara al equipo de Kakashi que marcharia de misión en dos días.

-iras con Shikamaru y Neji, kakshi será su líder… ellos ya tienen el detalle de la mison… vete.

-hai…-

La pelirrosa salió del baño tocndose la frente, desde hacia días que no se sentía bien, la comida la devolvía, las nauseas matutinas… dolores de cabeza…

-oye frente.. ¿estas bien?- Ino estaba segura de lo que tenia, solo quería que ella se diera cuenta.

-Ino… creo que… estoy embarazada…-se llevo las manos al vientre- Kakashi-sensei…

-sakura…

-¿Qué ago?

-debes decircelo….

-¿pero como?

-ve con Tsunade… pide hablar con Kakashi…

-el me huye…

-entonces…. -¿sakura lo amas?

-si… pero…

-debo irme.. trata de comer…la rubia salió como bala al departamento del peligris, si estaba en sus manos que ellos se arreglaran de nuevo… entonces lo haría… lo que sea por sakura.

al llegar toco a la puerta cuando Kakashi salió y la vio su primer impulso fue cerrar pero la mirada de Ino lo detuvo.

-tenemos que hablar…

-Ino no se de que podamos hablar.. yo no…

-sakura esta embarazada…

-¿Qué?... embarazada….kakashi cayo de bruses, nunca se imagino ser padre. Y menos tener u hijo de la mujer a la que mas amaba.

-así es… hoy lo descubrió…. Pero según yo debe tener 4 meses… o tres…

-yo… no se que decir…-se paso las manos por la cara- ella no me ama…

-eso no es cierto… ella ha llorado por ti todos los días durante 2 meses, rechazo a Sasuke y Naruto de todas las formas posibles, habidas y por haber-

-el anillo…-


	2. CUANDO LA MUERTE RONDA

**la siguiente muestra literaria no busca violar los derechos copyright de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, este es un trabajo de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro.**

**Aquí esta la segunda parte de el fanfic… espero les guste y de antemano gracias por leerlo… y si no es mucho pedir… dejen rewiews…**

**CUANDO LA MUERTE RONDA.**

-El anillo…-musito débilmente, su razón se había esfumado tras las impactantes palabras de la rubia que aun permanecía a su lado, sin saber que hacer.

-¿hablas del anillo que tenia inscrito _Sakura Hatake_?-la joven Yamanaka lo miro con severidad- ella lo encontró… ahora lo tiene…desde que te has ido…

-embarazada…-repitió el peligris- Sakura….-las palabras se le atoraban en su garganta, el escozor en sus ojos amenazaba con intensificarse si seguía ahí estático.- tengo que verla…- se levanto con rapidez y salió por la ventana, dejo a Ino con una confusión de campeonato, pero con una alegría interna que nunca en su vida había sentido, segundos después de la repentina salida del ninja, se dispuso a ir a su casa, pero como no era chismosa… se fue a la casa de Sakura.

El ninja copia llego en cuestión de minutos, había mantenido su cabeza alejada de todo pensamiento, no podía ni quería pensar en sakura, todo era tan confuso, pero si ella estaba embarazada, él le respondería y trataría de hacerla feliz, aunque le tomara toda la vida. Dudo unos momentos antes de entrar, se cuestiono si era buena idea entrar por la ventana, o tocar por la puerta, paso eternos minutos meditando acerca de lo que debería hacer, eso al menos le daba algo en que pensar.

-_si entro por la ventana… quizás se asuste…y en su estado…no… si entro por la puerta…quizás…no baje…nee… por la ventana-_pensó el peligris, se disponía entrar por la ventana cuando a lo lejos vislumbro la silueta de alguien que conocía a la perfección… Sasuke. Los celos florecían a cada paso del Uchiha hacia la casa de la pelirosa, y cuando sus peores pesadillas se hicieron realidad y el joven pelinegro se paro frente a la casa de la kunoichi, Kakashi se sintió a morir.

La puerta se abrió, la joven dejo ver una forzada sonrisa a forma de recibimiento para el inoportuno visitante.

-sakura…-con el paso del tiempo el frio tono de Sasuke se iba disolviendo, aunque aún mantenía un minúsculo estatus de superioridad en su voz, esta era mas amigable y cálida-he venido a ver como estas… no has ido a entrenar y… bueno…

-estoy bien…-la amabilidad en la voz de la joven dejaba ver que si bien no lo corría a patadas, no era bienvenido y menos ahora.

-¿puedo pasar?- esa fue solo una pregunta de cortesía por que cuando sakura se dio cuenta el joven pelinegro ya estaba dentro. Nuevamente la cortesía abogo por el visitante y sin más remedio cerró la puerta y se centro en su invitado.

-siéntate… ¿quieres una taza de té?-

-si... Por favor- el pelinegro tomo su lugar en la confortable pieza de sillón, y espero pacientemente a que su te estuviera listo, miro con adoración la graciosa figura de sakura, sus suaves pero imponentes movimientos y la gracia con que movía sus manos, fue algo que lo cautivo de sobremanera.

-toma…-la joven extendió la humeante taza y espero a que su acompañante dijera algo, le parecía extraño, incluso gracioso que el Uchiha estuviera sonrojado.

-sakura…-comenzó a decir con la mirada clavada en ella.-cuando me fui de la aldea… tenía un motivo, bueno dos… el primero era venganza… y el segundo era reconstruir mi clan, el primero… ya esta… pero el segundo…-hizo una pausa y sorbió un poco de te-el segundo… es respecto a nosotros…

-Sasuke… yo-

-escúchame… se que estas enamorada de mi… que desde que tenias 12 años me has amado…y que si me has estado rechazando desde que regrese, es solo por orgullo… yo te correspondo… se que te lastime… pero nuestro amor….

-Sasuke… yo….-las lágrimas en sus ojos le quemaban, por tanto tiempo estuvo esperando a que él le dijera eso… y ahora que ya no importaba, llevo sus manos a su rostro y lloro.- Sasuke… estoy embarazada…

Y Sasuke comprendió el término "me cayó como balde de agua fría", amaba a sakura de eso no había duda, por su mente pasaron tantas cosas, entre ellas ¿Quién es el padre?, pensó que ese hombre la había dejado, nunca le conocieron un novio, y eso explicaría el porqué de sus ausencias en los entrenamientos. No él no la dejaría sola, si ese bastardo la abandono, el Sasuke Uchiha ya no cometería el mismo error dos veces, opto por lo práctico y dijo dulcemente:

-un hijo… sakura… nuestro hijo… tuyo y mío…-se acerco y rozo suavemente los labios de la joven, ella no reacciono, permaneció quieta, estaba shockeada, las palabras del Uchiha retumbaban en su cabeza. "un hijo… sakura… nuestro hijo… tuyo y mío…" intento negarlo, quiso gritarle que ese hijo era de Kakashi, pero no puedo cuando se percato el joven Uchiha había tomado posesión de sus labios, no lo aparto al instante, espero a que él se retirara, no tenía fuerzas para alejarlo.

-cásate conmigo…-el joven se hinco frente a ella, y tomo su mano, vio con curiosidad un precioso anillo, pero no le prestó atención. Levanto la mirada y vio la silueta de un hombre…- Kakashi-sensei...-musito.

Sakura sentía que se le iba la vida, tantas emociones en un día no eran buenas para ella, ni para su bebe.

-siento interrumpir…-le escucho decir al peligris- pero me dijeron que sakura estaba algo enferma…y quise verla… pero creo que me preocupe demasiado…-su voz denotaba desilusión, había escuchado toda la conversación, se le rompió el corazón cuando Sasuke la beso, y su alma murió cuando la beso, pero en definitiva lo que acabo con su vida fue "un hijo… sakura… nuestro hijo… tuyo y mío…".

-Kakashi-sensei…-sakura sonrió como nunca en su vida había sonreído, había ido a verla... por que estaba preocupado… por que la ama…

-pero veo que interrumpí tan bella escena… -la indiferencia en sus palabras helaron a sakura, jamás en su vida había oído a Kakashi tan… ¿triste?, ¿enojado?- ¡que maravillosas noticias… ¿Cuándo se casaran?!- el cinismo de su voz paso a segundo plano, ahora el miedo invadía todo, sakura se dio cuenta de que Kakashi había escuchado TODO, y ¿como se lo iba a explicar?... ese era el problema.

-sensei… no…-sakura había tratado de controlarse peo las lagrimas y los constantes hipos no le daban tregua.

-así que serán padres…-Kakashi tomo el atrevimiento de adentrarse a la casa de la kunoichi- bueno pues… ¡FELICIDADES!- acto seguido estrecho la mano de un sorprendió y sonrojado Sasuke y palmo su espalda en "son cariñoso", aunque por la intensidad del golpe parecía que lo estaba atacando con el chidori. Luego se dirigió a sakura y la miro directo a los ojos. (Con su único ojo visible) y la estrecho contra su pecho, Sasuke solo vio la escena anonadado. Los sentimientos de Kakashi se iban al diablo como la oportunidad de estar con ella, le dolió la traición de sakura… sentía rabia… ¿se había estado acostando con los dos?- espero que sean muy felices…me tengo que ir…- después de esas palabras una gran bola de humo inundo la sala.

Sakura cayo de bruces al suelo, toco su vientre y lloro amargamente, Sasuke la llevo en brazos a su recamara espero a que la chica le dijera algo, pero fue en vano, para lo único que abrió la boca fue para decirle que la dejara sola, permaneció llorando hasta que sus ojos se le cerraron poco a poco… mañana seria un día largo.

-¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido?-se recriminada el Sharingan Hatake, después de salir huyendo de la casa de su alumna, se fue directo a la torre de la Hokage, había parado unas horas en su apartamento para descansar, tendría una misión muy pronto, y si moría mejor…

-veo que ya estas aquí…-Tsunade lo miro de reojo, traía consigo solo su vestimenta de ANBU, solo por que su máscara se había quedado en el cuartel, pero la impecable profesionalidad de Kakashi era algo que la dejaba sin palabras.- Shikamaru y Neji aun no están listos… se supone que partirían dentro de dos días…

-si no le molesta… quisiera partir ahora, estoy seguro que los chicos entenderán… después de todo soy su comandante…-Kakashi permaneció inmutable, gracias a la máscara Tsunade no alcanzaba a ver que sus labios trataban de esbozar una sonrisa amarga.

-Shizune… manda a traer a Shikamaru, Neji y Kiba, avísale también a Yamato…-

-como ordene lady Tsunade…-Shizune arranco directo a los mensajeros, dejando solos a los dos ninja, la Hokage lo miro extrañada, si bien sabía que Kakashi no rehuía al trabajo, también le constaba que el shinobi no lo buscaba con desesperación.

-¿ha dicho Kiba?-pregunto indiferente Kakashi.

-si… así es… vino a pedirme directamente que lo ubicara en ANBU… no se veía bien…

-con todo respeto Tsunade-sama… es aún muy joven… ANBU necesita experiencia…

-te recuerdo Kakashi, que tu a los 15 años ya eras líder de un escuadrón-recalco algo encolerizada la rubia.

-¿cuándo solicito el traspaso a ANBU?... ni siquiera sabía que lo habían admitido… o que había hecho el examen.

-como miembro del clan Inuzuka, Kiba tiene pase directo, sus habilidades de rastreo son las que lo hacen perfecto para ANBU, y bueno ANBU se especializa en rastrear. Es un buen shinobi, ha demostrado ser fuerte y capaz, y sobre todo- Tsunade se levanto de su apacible lugar.- ¡TIENE NARIZ DE PERRO!-bramo la rubia- ahora bien, lo aceptaras en tu escuadrón sin chistar y punto.

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera apelar los hombres ya estaban ahí, detrás de la puerta esperando a entrar, Kiba y Yamato traían máscaras puestas, gato y perro respectivamente, el joven Nara y Hyuga lo miraban sorprendidos, pero ninguno dijo nada, pasaron a la oficina de la Hokage para recibir órdenes.

-bien ya que todos están aquí, esta misión es de suma importancia, es para estrechar lazos con varios países, siendo una misión rango S, y por la naturaleza de su situación, no puedo darme el lujo de mandar a cualquier novato, o loco impertinente. –obvio todos pensaron en Naruto, si bien como ninja era una deidad, como prudente y sigiloso era un vil asco. Kiba reacciono al pensar en Naruto, y sin remedio, pensó en Hinata, recordó sus dulces labios, su hermosa sonrisa, y el dolor que le causaba el solo hecho de pensar en el color blanco.- dado que el criminal es de rango S no me puedo dar el lujo de fallar.- la rubia extendió un folder a Shikamaru para que compartiera la información con sus compañeros.

-Onigumo Takada… shinobi de la aldea del relámpago. -leyó Shikamaru- criminal rango S…. bla... y mas bla…espere un momento... aquí dice que no posee ningún ninjutsu o kenjutsu… y que difícilmente posee el Taijutsu… ¿Por qué es un rango S?

-veras… si bien carece de habilidades físicas, posee una inteligencia sorprendente…. Es por eso que los cite a ustedes, son 4 mentes brillantes y un cazador… no tendrá oportunidad… ahora vayan, Kakashi ya sabe todo los detalles.

Yamato extendió, la máscara de lobo a Kakashi y acto seguido salieron rumbo a las afueras de Konoha. Los 5 hombres corrían en dirección a la aldea del relámpago todos iban en sepulcral silencio, Neji miraba de reojo a Kiba, hasta hace unas horas jamás había pensado que el chico perro se enlistaría en el escuadrón de la muerte, si bien sabia que el sueldo como miembro ANBU era mas que espectacular, también conocía a la perfección el tipo de misiones que llevaban a cabo, una persona solo se enlista en ANBU por dos razones… no le importa vivir o morir… o está solo.

-oye Kiba-hablo Shikamaru quien estaba situado a la derecha del chico perro, ambos saltaban con gran agilidad por los arboles, sin hacer el menor ruido.

-no me llames así… aquí soy perro…-la indiferencia del joven Inuzuka, fue algo que helo a todos, incluso Kakashi y Yamato voltearon a verlo.

-como sea-bufo Shikamaru-¿Por qué estás aquí?... digo no es que me moleste tu presencia aquí… incluso me agrada… ¿pero que haces aquí?

-detener a Onigumo Takada, criminal rango S…-dijo fríamente sin mirar a nadie, el uniforme de ANBU le quedaba a la perfección, su máscara que tenía grabadas las facciones del perro con líneas rojas, se amoldaba a la perfección a su cara.

-¿ehh?-

-lo que oíste Shikamaru…a ahora dejemos de hablar de mí y enfoquémonos en la misión…. – el tono tan formal de hablar en Kiba era mas bien un insulto, lejos de parecer amable, aunque fuera forzado, parecía como si ladrara.- lobo-sama

-si… ¿Qué sucede perro?-Kakashi sonrió al contestar, si bien sabia que perro era el sobrenombre de Kiba, era graciosa la forma en cómo sonaba… como un insulto.

-díganos… ¿Cuáles son los detalles de la misión?

-detener a Onigumo Takada, por la naturaleza de sus crímenes, al momento de capturarlo darle muerte, si no es posible… se le llevara ante un tribunal para que sea juzgado… la última vez que se le vio… fue en la aldea del relámpago, iremos ahí ahora… su coeficiente intelectual es de mas de 270 así que no se confíen… como dijo la Hokage si bien carece de habilidades fiscas, posee un cerebro digno de combate… ya ha matado a varios shinobi de la aldea de relámpago… 15 en total… y 34 de la aldea de la arena… entre otras, este es nuestro primer enfrentamiento con él, lo que nos da una ventaja.

-¿Cuál es el plan lobo-sama?- Yamato jamás cuestionaría las ordenes de Kakashi, eran muchas las ocasiones en que gracias a los alocados planes del ninja copia su vida se había salvado.

- se rumora que el hombre se esconde en las montañas, además de que los ANBU del relámpago, nos han informado de ciertos aspectos físicos, como su olor… es a carne quemada… perro concéntrate en olfatear al sur y oeste, yo lo hare por el norte y por el este.

-hai…-

-En cuanto lo localicemos nos dividiremos en equipos, perro tu iras con Shikamaru irán por la derecha, sin que sean vistos, gato...Tú, Neji y yo-continúo Kakashi-por la izquierda. Sin que ninguno se ha visto.

El resto del camino paso en silencio, Kiba hizo lo que el peligris le ordeno, siempre estuvo orgulloso de su olfato, era mejor que el de cualquier perro, incluso que el de Akamaru… Akamaru… como extrañaba a su perro, pero era necesario dejarlo, si de por si en las misiones normales, Akamaru se sobre-exigía, en una ANBU el pobre perro no tendría oportunidad, además Kiba iba a buscar la muerte y no sería justo llevarse a su fiel amigo con él, ni siquiera se despidió de Shino o de alguien, tan pronto como vio a Hinata se enlisto en ANBU. ¿Compulsivo? Tal vez… pero no tonto. (Bueno poquito).

-detecto algo por el oeste lobo-sama-Kiba dirigió su olfato hacia donde un leve olor de carne quemada emanaba, de inmediato Kakashi giro a olfatear y en efecto, había un olor a sangre.

-giremos al este… sepárense…-ordeno el peligris-

-hai-dijeron al unisonido. Y tomando posiciones siguieron las instrucciones de Kakashi. Kiba y Shikamaru recorrieron 5 minutos de camino, y vieron a lo lejos a un hombre, gordo calvo vestía el típico traje ninja de la aldea del relámpago, tenia una calva nivel dios y su cara chata y arrugada… era mas bien feo, de inmediato el joven Nara puso cara de _¿neta?... ¿es él?... ¿ósea… él?._

Kiba interpreto la cara de su compañero y añadió.- no juzgues por las apariencias…

todos estaban en posición, costaba creer que un hombre como el tan… poco agraciado hubiera matado a 49 shinobi, Shikamaru preparo su jutsu de sombra y Neji su byakugan, en total el oji-jade detecto un total de 100 trampas bien disimuladas, entre las mas mortales están la jaula de relámpagos, si alguno ponía un pie en cualquier lugar a 10 metros de Onigumo, se activaba un mecanismo que se cerraba en torno a aquel infeliz que puso un pie, y lo peor no era eso, si no que una tormenta de rayos calcinaban a aquel ser, mientras que el criminal lo observaba, ya que el lugar donde el estaba ubicado, estaba mas que protegido.

-Neji…-hablo Kakashi…-ubica un punto que no tenga trampa…-de inmediato el byakugan analizo todo el campo, logro encontrar un pequeño punto, que carecía de trampas, ubicado a 7 metros del objetivo.- gato… avisa a perro y Shikamaru que el objetivo es activar las trampas…

-¿Cómo lo hará lobo-sama?-pregunto Neji, si bien era un genio, el castaño no había encontrado muchas formas de arrastrar a Onigumo.

-en el cielo hay nubes de tormenta, dentro de 1 hora lloverá, pero adelantaremos ese acontecimiento. Las trampas están hechas para que se activen a la menor provocación, así que con la tormenta vendrán vientos, conforme se vayan desactivando las trampas iremos tomando terreno. Tal vez con las primeras trampas no se percate por eso es vital moverse con sigilo…. ¿en cuanto tiempo terminaremos de desactivar todas las trampas…?-cuestiono el Sharingan Kakashi a el Hyuga.

-30 segundos…-respondió el joven- será suficiente para neutralizarlo... sin embargo, opino que nos movamos conforme a la lluvia, que nos separemos y camuflajearnos con los elementos, tal vez las trampas le quiten visibilidad, pero no lo cegara por completo, si la primera trampa se activa el hombre estará alerta, aunque vea que es ocasionado por la tormenta se mantendrá en guardia.

Kiba trasmitía todo a Shikamaru, este a su vez daba la opinión que tan ansiosamente esperaban sus demás compañeros, a sabiendas de que Kakashi e incluso Neji lo escucharían comenzó a hablar.

-lo ideal seria activar las trampas… debemos ser sigilosos, pero a la vez ruidosos, debemos hacer un jutsu de camuflaje tomar la forma de cualquier elemento, ramas incluso gotas de agua, y avanzar como lo ha dicho lobo-sama… cuando la ultima trampa se desactive, le saltamos encima, Neji mantén alerta ese ojo blanco, si este tipo tiene un IQ de mas de 270 estará siempre alerta. En cuento este desprovisto de cualquier trampa 3 de nosotros debemos concentrar chakra para crear un Genjutsu lo bastante fuerte como para atontarlo, mientras los otros dos lo someten, después se cumplirán las órdenes- todos hasta Yamato pusieron atención al gran genio Nara.

-bien… perro y Neji someterán al objetivo, los demás haremos el Genjutsu… andando-ordeno el líder.

Se acoplaron al plan, Kakashi hizo uso de sus legendarias técnicas y apresuro la lluvia, y tal como lo predijeron, el hombre se puso en guardia, los shinobi se camuflajearon en gotas de agua que avanzaba mientras la interminables trampas se desactivaban. Todo un éxito, aplicaron el Genjutsu sin ningún problema, Kiba y Neji sometieron a Onigumo.

-buen trabajo chicos…-felicito Yamato.-hora de terminar el trabajo. –Kiba se mantuvo alejado de ese hombre, si bien se acostumbraba a los olores fuertes, la carne quemada era algo que no le causaba alegría. Poco a poco Neji y Shikamaru se alejaron, siendo shinobi estaban acostumbrados a ver a la muerte, pero eso no significaba que les gustara, y esa era la parte del trabajo que odiaban, Yamato había decidió dar un recorrido para cerciorase de que no había nadie mas.

Kakashi tomo un kunai dispuesto a rebanar a aquel hombre, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al descubrir que había un sello explosivo. Lo siguiente paso en cámara lenta, vio como el sello se activaba, vio la expresión de Neji y Shikamaru, percibió la tensión de todos los hombres ahí presentes, los gritos en cámara lenta…

Cerro los ojos esperando su muerte, sintió, como poco a poco el calor del fuego del sello se iba expandiendo, y después un sordo y vibrante dolor en su pecho, sintió como salió volando por los aires hasta que se estampo con lo que el pensó seria un árbol, se le hizo raro no sentir tanto dolor, hasta que pensó en sakura, la única mujer a la que había amado, en su traición, en el hijo… y en la duda de si seria suyo o no… cuando abrió los ojos esperaba ver a su padre del otro lado, pero lo único que se encontró fue con la cara de angustia de Yamato.

-¡MALDITO!-le oyó bramar a Shikamaru. Y luego vio como el pelinegro tomaba la vida de aquel hombre, se dio cuenta de inmediato que estaba vivo, sus sentidos atrofiados lograron vislumbrar a un preocupado Neji viendo el cuerpo de alguien… Kiba.

¿esta muerto?-pensó el peligris, ahora entendía todo, ese dolor en su pecho fue la mano de Kiba alejándolo de la muerte.

Su cuerpo tirado a varios metros del de Onigumo, su sangre esparcida, no pudo ver sus ojos, pero esperaba que algún día lo abriera.

-vamos Kiba… Despierta-decía Neji moviéndolo sutilmente… pensando en Hinata… ¿Qué demonios le iba a decir?... _oye Hinata… ¿Te acuerdas de Kiba…? Si pues ¿Qué crees?... Esta muerto... Si se murió… ¿me pasas la sal…?_

-Estoy Bien Yamato….-como pudo se levanto y trato de correr hacia el cuerpo de Kiba, el chico estaba bastante mal, le quitaron la máscara para que respirara, su armadura estaba desecha, su torso al descubierto, lleno de heridas sumamente graves, la sangre le brotaba a borbotones, sus ojos cerrados, y no se le escuchaba respirar.

Neji uso su byakugan para cerciorarse de que sus fuentes de chakra aun corrían, y aunque no lo hacían con fuerza, aun tenía vida, que tal vez se extinguiría dentro de nada.

-sigue vivo…-afirmo el castaño, Kakashi sintió un gran alivio al escuchar eso, Shikamaru soltó el aire que hasta ese momento había mantenido, y con sutileza se acero al casi inerte cuerpo de Kiba.-pero tenemos que darle atención rápida… está muy débil.-evito decir las palabras "_tenemos que darnos prisa… o morirá_".

- bien…-Yamato hizo una cama de madera para el chico, no se quejaba y casi no respiraba.- hay que darnos prisa.-bramo Kakashi, se sentía tan triste y en deuda por su vida, el debería estar en el lugar de Kiba, el debería estar debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Hasta ese momento nadie se había percatado de las serias heridas de Neji y de Shikamaru, Kakashi al estar tan cerca de la explosión tenia, parte de su armadura rasgada, varios cortes en el brazo y una herida en el estomago, también sangraba, pero ahora la prioridad era Kiba.

El Sharingan Hatake, hizo el jutsu de invocación, cuando Pakkun apareció, vio con cierta nostalgia las heridas de su amigo.- ¿para que me has invocado?

-ve a Konoha y avísale a Tsunade-sama que hay un herido de muerte.-todos se tensaron ante esa última palabra, lo que menos deseaban era ver muerto a Kiba.- date prisa…-y con un puf desapareció de la vista de Kakashi.

Su vista, se nublaba constantemente sus oídos se tensaban con cada sonido, no se sentía nada bien, y sabia que a cada paso perdía sangre, de no ser por que Yamato lo tenía en brazos ya hubiera caído. Llegaron a Konoha, en tiempo record les tomo 1 hora llegar y de mas esta decir que cada segundo que pasaba, Kiba perdía un poco de vida.

Al entrar a Konoha lo primero que vio Kakashi fue la dócil silueta, de una mujer en particular, él conocía a la perfección a esa chica… sakura, vio con gran dificultad como la chica se acercaba a él, como lloraba al verlo, y como sonreía al saber que estaba con vida.

-¿Qué sucedió?-la quinta vio con preocupación a Kakashi, no había reparado en Kiba por que si no se muere del susto.

-Kiba…esta…-¿muerto?... el peligris no lo sabia, durante todo el camino rogaba por que siguiera respirando, pero cuando un sordo dolor se presento en su estomago, ignoro por completo al joven. Tsunade se dirigió al chico perro, no sabia por donde empezar… tal vez ya era demasiado tarde.

Kakashi estaba en la sala de recuperación, estaba siendo atendido por sakura en un sepulcral silencio, quería hablarle, decirle cuanto la amaba, cuanto la necesitaba, pero sentía que si abría la boca seria solo para recriminarle su traición.

-sensei…-ella termino por romper el silencio.-yo… estoy…

-lo se… lo escuche ¿recuerdas?-el cinismo de Kakashi se hizo presente, quiso mostrarse indiferente, como si no le doliera, como si no sintiera ese apasionante amor por la pelirosa, pero no pudo, en su voz se apreciaba el dolor.

-sensei… no…no se que escuchaste…pero..

-TODO… y se que estas embarazada y que el padre es Sasuke… ¡QUE IDIOTA FUI AL PENSAR QUE SOLO ESTABAS CONMIGO! ¡COMO DEBISTE DE HABERTE REÍDO DE MI!- la mirada de sakura se lleno de lagrimas, sintió compasión por ella, e incluso se vio tentado en abrazarla…

-no sensei… Sasuke no es el padre….-hipaba la pobre, dejo de vendar el brazo del peligris y fijo su mirada en él- el llego ese día a decir que me amaba… yo quise alejarlo…

-no me lo pareció… es mas pude ver que te beso y tu ni siquiera trataste de apartarlo… ¡Y YO DE IDIOTA PENSANDO EN UN FUTURO PARA LOS TRES!

-sensei… escúcheme… Sasuke me pido matrimonio… esta bien… no lo rechace… pero era por que trataba de asimilar la situación… no podría casarme con el embarazada de otro… no seria justo para nadie…

-ahhh… entonces si Sasuke no es el padre… ¿Quién es?

-tu…-musito débilmente la kunoichi.-se que no me crees… no te culpo… después de lo que Sasuke dijo… pero es verdad… no he estado con otro hombre… tu has sido el único… desde ese día que fui a tu casa a ver como estabas… hasta ahora… solo has sido tu… se que me porte como una imbécil contigo sensei… pero no me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hasta que te fuiste… hasta que vi... lo que grande era tu amor por mi… y lo siento… por que creo que es demasiado tarde.. Pero sabes que… ¡TE AMO!-

Kakashi estaba en trance… ¿estaba escuchando bien…? ¿ella dijo que lo amaba?... tal vez estaba inconsciente… o muerto… vio los hermosos ojos de su alumna inundándose de lagrimas, sabia que era sincera, pero no se la creía, ella lo amaba y la daría un hijo… ¿Cómo demonios iba a manejar tal caos emocional?.

-encontré este anillo cuando te fuiste… se que no debí tomarlo… así que toma-la chica se deslingo del anillo y lo dejo alado de su amado, espero 3 segundos antes de moverse y disponerse a salir, cuando una mano la tomo con suavidad del brazo y le extendió el anillo.

-tómalo-dijo Kakashi-es tuyo… siempre ha sido tuyo… igual que mi corazón y mi alma este anillo te pertenece….-acto seguido la incorporo a su altura y sello su amor con un cálido beso, no hubo necesidad de palabras, ambos sabían lo que otro sentía.

Shikamaru recorría por quinta vez el vestíbulo, estaba herido y no le importaba, tan solo esperaba noticias de Kiba, Neji había ido a curarse las suyas, en cuanto el llegara Shikamaru atendería las suyas, esperaba con impaciencia noticias de su camarada, hacia varias horas que Tsunade había entrado en quirófano.

Cuando Kiba llego al hospital el joven Nara, había podido jurar que Kiba no respiraba, ahora consideraba la posibilidad de que su amigo estuviera muerto, nadie había reparado en avisarle a sus familiares, por que sabían Tsume estaría en misión y no llegaría sino hasta después de 5 días… y su hermana, estaba de intercambio en Suna.

-Shikamaru….-musito Hinata entrando con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Dónde están Kiba y Neji-neesan? –la preocupación de la joven solo hizo sentir al pelinegro mas miserable.

-Hinata, Neji esta bien… solo tiene heridas leves…-la joven respiro aliviada, sin embargo de Kiba no tenía noticias… fueron horas cuando intento buscarlo en su casa, nadie la abrió, tuvo que rogar literalmente... Para que le dijeran que se había enlistado en ANBU y que ese día había salido de misión.

-¿y Kiba?... ¿Dónde esta?

-Kiba esta en quirófano… muy delicado.-Shikamaru trato de ser lo mas sensible posible. Le explico como se habían dado las cosas, y viendo que la chica se soltaba a llorar, opto por lo que alguna vez su padre le recomendó… la abrazo… le dio apoyo emocional.

-Hinata-sama—llamo Neji-

-ne… ne.. Neji…-logro decir la peli-azul- nadie dijo nada Shikamaru continuo abrazándola por horas, Hinata se sentía tan culpable, de no haber sido por ella, Kiba estaría bien… de no haber sido por ella… el no estaría entre la vida y la muerte. Si no hubiera sido por Pakkun quien por pedido de sakura, le aviso a la joven Hyuga de que su novio estaba de regreso…jamás se hubiera enterado… el perrito solo se limito a decir "el equipo ANBU de Kiba ya regreso, están en el hospital" ¿en que condiciones… el perrito no lo sabia.?

Tras largas 5 horas de espera, la quinta salió del quirófano, tenia los ojos hinchados, Shizune estaba con ella, y no traía mejor cara, las facciones de la rubia estaban descompuestas, incluso tristes, los chicos la miraban expectantes, ansiando una buena noticia. Por primera vez en su vida Tsunade se había enfrentado al miedo en una operación, fue sincera con ellos, les dijo que Kiba tenia el .25% de probabilidades a su favor… se los dijo para prepararlos… un medico sabe cuando alguien puede vivir o morir, incluso si ayudan a esa persona… ya saben su destino… muerte… y Kiba no tenia las de ganar. La quinta se lamento internamente por tener que cargar ella con ese tipo de responsabilidades.

-¿Cómo esta Kiba?-se apresuro a preguntar Hinata.

Todos pudieron ver dentro del quirófano por escasos segundos, vieron como la mano del joven Inuzuka estaba fuera de la manta, su cuerpo no se movía… yacía ahí en esa cama… ¿inerte?... ellos querían creer que no… que solo estaba sedado… y que pronto se recuperaría…

Algunas veces la muerte ronda cerca de nosotros, algunas veces nos tienta, en algunas otras no da otra oportunidad de enmendar los errores y en muchas ocasiones nos lleva con ella … Tsunade sabia eso… el destino de Kiba… ya estaba marcado.

Vida y muerte… una línea muy delgada… que en cualquier momento se podía extinguir…

Bueno chicas y chicos.. (aunque no creo que haya muchos hombres leyendo fanfic románticos) hasta aquí el segundo capitulo…

**Gracias a todos por leer mi fic… espero que les haya gustado…. El próximo capitulo estará listo el próximo martes o viernes…**

**Y bueno… si pueden dejen rewiew… **

**Ps: y como ya lo mencione seguiré la continuación del fic REGRESANDO EL TIEMPO ATRÁS de SAKUVID BRIFE. Solo que será un poco difícil… tal vez tarde un poco en publicarlo… ya que tengo otra fanfic de InuYasha y de Vampire Knight en proceso. **

**Por su comprensión gracias..**

**Att: Hatake Irasue. **


	3. LAZOS ROTOS

la siguiente muestra lietararia no busca violar los derechos de masashi kishimoto creador de esta serie... este es un trabajo de fans para fans... sin fines de lucro.

La muerte puede ser un castigo para algunos, para otros es un regalo, para algunos mas es solo la evidencia de que estuvieron vivos, y para el resto es un favor.

Las puertas del quirófano se cerraron, la Hokage miro cansada a los jóvenes que esperaban impacientes las noticias sobre su camarada caído, había ocasiones en las que su gran genialidad como medico no era suficiente, por que cuando la muerte llama a tu puerta, no se va de ahí hasta llevarte con ella.

-chicos…-trato de sonar lo mas profesional posible, que su aura de Hokage saliera a flote y que se sometiera la mujer con sentimientos.

-por favor… dígame…-suplico Hinata, los brazos del joven Nara la sujetaban aun, podía sentir su dolor con el tacto.

Vida y muerte un hilo delicado y frágil, el de la vida es corto y débil, el de la muerte eterno y con una potente fuerza.

-Kiba…-logro decir la rubia, esperaba a que Shizune hiciera una entrada triunfal y la sacara de esta maldita situación, pero espero en vano, su pupila estaba aun en el quirófano.-tuvo una hemorragia muy fuerte, perdió casi toda su sangre….

Decir que Shikamaru y Neji tenían ganas de ponerse a gritar de tristeza era poco, ambos se miraron por fracción de segundo, esperaban que la Hokage dijera algo mas algo como "fue difícil pero estará bien"…

-la herida no se pudo sanar con chakra… lo intente todo…

-¡NOOO!-bramo Hinata.-¡EL NO PUEDO ESTAR MUERTO…. NOOO!-su dolor se podía palpar, realmente se sentía culpable y todos lo podían ver.

-HINATA-SAMA… TRANQUILA- Neji intento abrazarla pero solo pesco aire, la joven fue mas rápida que su primo y se arrodillo a Tsunade…

-dígame…por favor-decía sollozando- que Kiba no esta…-no termino, decir "muerto" era marcar el destino de su novio.

-no…él no esta muerto…

Todos soltaron el aire Neji contuvo una carcajada de alivio y Shikamaru sonrió fugazmente, su compañero estaba con vida, Hinata fue la que sintió una gran alegría, a partir de ahora se dedicaría a cuidar y amar a Kiba.

- pero tampoco se puede decir que este vivo- sentencio la quinta- su estado es delicado, como dije la hemorragia que sufrió fue peligrosa aunque no mortal… las quemaduras son otra historia... además esta en coma… desde que llego aquí estuvo en coma.

-¿Cuándo despertara?-Shikamaru ensombreció su semblante la muerte no era la peor cosa después de todo.

-esperamos que despierte dentro de 12 horas.-la quinta tomo aire lo que seguía no era fácil-pero no hay muchas probabilidades de que lo haga…-solo miro como Hinata se enjugaba las lagrimas y la miro fijo.

-¿de cuanto estamos hablando?-Shikamaru y sus probabilidades eran inseparables aunque esta vez se arrepintió de haber preguntado la expresión de Tsunade no era nada alentadora.

- 3%-

-para Kiba eso es suficiente…-hablo Hinata-incluso si solo tuviera el 1% el saldría adelante…

Tsunade sonrió, Shikamaru trato de hacerlo y Neji le dio apoyo. Tenten entraba con gran prisa, traía un inusual traje de lo que parecía ser enfermera, Ino venia detrás de ella con algunas cosas para curaciones, el joven Hyuga vio con curiosidad a su novia, nunca la había visto así.

-Tsunade-sama… aquí hay algunas medicinas que manda el laboratorio de los Nara-hablo Ino, no miro a Shikamaru ahora la prioridad era Kiba, no le había costado nada de trabajo obtener la medicina, lo difícil fue no detenerse a hablar con su suegra.

-excelente…-la Hokage examino los frascos-con esto las probabilidades de que Kiba se recupere aumentan…

-debe irse a descansar Tsunade-sama… yo cuidare de Kiba.-Tenten ya estaba lista técnicamente la tuvo que correr, Shizune salió empujando una camilla el cuerpo de Kiba, el joven tenia cubierto todo salvo la cabeza, tenia un respirador y otros artefactos, la joven Hyuga lo miro detenidamente, hasta que desapareció de su vista, Tenten seguía de cerca a Shizune como había dicho la castaña cuidaría del joven.

-debes cuidar que no se deshidrate… debes aplicar este ungüento cada 5 horas y cambiar los vendajes cada 3 horas…

-si…lo hare-Tenten checaba los débiles signos vitales del su compañero, estaba en la sala de terapia intensiva, tanto Shizune como la castaña estaban cubiertas hasta los pies, cualquier bacteria podría ser mortal para el joven.

Eternos momentos de silencio reinaban, después de que Tsunade se marchara y de que Shizune llevara a Kiba a su cuarto, nadie dijo nada, Hinata intento entrar pero no lo logro, Tsunade había dado orden de que nadie ni la madre de Kiba se acercara a la habitación, las únicas que tenían permiso eran ella, Shizune y Tenten, nadie mas. Pero gracias a la castaña la joven Hyuga se entero de que los signos vitales de Kiba se estabilizaron. Después de 5 horas en esa sala esperando la operación y otras 4 esperando noticias de Kiba Shikamaru se levanto, había decidido avisarle a Shino y de paso pasearse por la casa del joven perro para ver a Akamaru y llevarle comida.

Ino permaneció al lado de Hinata y Neji no tenia intención de moverse si su prima no lo hacia, aviso a los presentes sobre sus intenciones y se despidió de su novia con un fugaz beso, después desapareció entre las sombras.

Sakura y Kakashi se dirigían a la sala de espera, sus manos entrelazadas fuertemente era algo que dejaba sin palabras a las ocasionales personas con las que se toparon, el Sharingan Hatake se limitaba a sonreírle a su "prometida" cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, aunque se sentían un poco culpables, ellos tan felices y Kiba al borde de la muerte, de no ser por que una de las personas que los vio fue Shizune ellos jamás se hubieran enterado de que Kiba aun vivía.

-Hinata…-la pelirosa se sentó junto a su amiga, la abrazo tiernamente y acto seguido repuso:- todo saldrá bien…

-yo tuve la culpa….-musitaba la joven-por mi culpa…

-no Hinata… el culpable fui yo-intervino Kakashi-si me hubiera dado cuenta de que había un sello explosivo el no habría corrido a salvarme…

-por mi causa el ese enlisto en ANBU-y si esto hubiera sido un concurso la joven Hyuga se llevaba el primer lugar de los culpables por la casi muerte de Kiba.

-¿de que hablas?-Ino no alcanzaba a comprender, sentía que si otra de sus amigas le venia con un problema de pantalones, ella acabaría con todo varón en el mundo, empezando por su novio… ¿Por qué? Por que es hombre y eso lo hace imbécil… si todavía se acordaba de cómo le propuso ser su novia.

Hinata explico detalle a detalle lo que había pasado, no omitió nada, no trato de ocultar sus sentimientos hacia Naruto ni lo culpable que se sentía por Kiba, Neji como era su costumbre le hizo de perro faldero y solo dijo que cuando Kiba despertara arreglarían su situación. Kakashi fue el que la miro con severidad y dado su antecedente con Sakura… bueno… no era nada alentador.

-Hinata…lo siento tanto-repuso la oji-jade

-no Sakura… tu no tienes la culpa…

-claro que si…esta tarde Naruto vino a verme… estuvo escuchando una conversación que tuve con Ino… sobre mi embarazo-recalco, busco apoyo en Kakashi, este estaba recargado en la pared, luego su mirada se inclino a Neji, sus ojos expectantes y llenos de asombro.

**FLASH BACK.**

El joven Uzumaki espero pacientemente hasta que Ino salió de la casa de Sakura, vio como la joven entraba al baño, no lo pensó dos veces se escabullo en su habitación a esperar, tenia tantas emociones… frustración se sentía traicionado por Kakashi , el sabia lo que sentía por Sakura y aun así no le importo…

Escucho ruidos en el baño, Sakura giraba la perilla, estaba pálida pero era verdad tenia un brillo en sus ojos… un brillo que solo tienen las mujeres embarazadas.

-¿es cierto…?- hablo mirando a la ventana, su voz no escondía la rabia de su alma.

-¡NARUTO!... ¿Qué DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?-bramo Sakura desde el umbral de la puerta, estaba acostumbrada a las visitas del rubio sin avisarse…pero entrar en su recamara era demasiado.

-respóndeme….-

-¿Qué?-la joven no estaba en condiciones de soportar a nadie bastante tenia con su dolor como para lidiar con Naruto. Aunque el frio tono que uso le helo la sangre… jamás en su vida había escuchando a su amigo tan serio.

-¿estas embarazada de Kakashi-sensei?-la miro y Sakura pudo ver las lagrimas de sus ojos, sintió un gran remordimiento y no le pudo sostener la mirada, la bajo buscando algo de paz.

-Naruto…yo…

-responde…

-si…lo estoy-toco su vientre protectoramente y espero las siguientes palabras de Naruto, no quería ni podía verlo, solo sintió las fuertes manos del rubio sobre sus brazos y el zarandeo que este le propino mientras le exigía una explicación.

-¿te forzó?...-cuestiono el Kyubi aunque la pelirosa pudo jurar que era la voz de kurama la que hablaba.

-no…Naruto me lastimas…-incapaz de seguir soportando esto el joven rubio la soltó, busco en ella algo de amor para el…

-ahora entiendo todo… tu rechazo a Sasuke no era por mi…era por Kakashi…

-Naruto…yo…lo lamento

-dame una oportunidad… querré a ese niño como mío…-hablo fríamente.

-Naruto no… yo… no seria justo…

-yo sabré educarlo… le enseñare todo lo que se… sabes que te amo… que siempre te he amado… por favor…

-Naruto… te quiero… lo sabes… pero no es suficiente yo amo a Kakashi-sensei puede que me haya dado cuenta de eso muy tarde…pero no seria justo para ti…

-Sakura…tengo amor para los dos…

-no Naruto-ella se abrazo al rubio- no podría tomarlo… se feliz con alguien mas-dijo sollozando en verdad le dolía decirle eso al chico, si bien había esperado que su amigo se percatara de que nunca lo amaría de esa forma, el tener que decírselo no era fácil.- Hinata te ama… desde que tiene uso de razón… estoy seguro de que la podrías amar…

-¡NOOO! ¿Qué NO VES QUE SOLO TE QUIERO A TI?-volvió a zarandearla luego la dejo y se marcho, la joven solo fue consiente de que estaba sola en la habitación.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

La oji-perla negó con la cabeza después del relato de Sakura, la pelirosa no tenia la culpa de nada, por que al final de cuentas, ella no beso a Naruto, ella no le correspondió… ella no hirió a Kiba.

Tenten se aproximo a sus amigas, nadie salvo Kakashi se percato de su presencia, Neji la miro de reojo y ella le sonrió, se dirigió expresamente a Hinata y dijo:

Kiba esta mejor…bueno esta reaccionando a la medicina y ya empieza a salir del coma… dentro de algunas horas tal vez despierte…

¿estas segura Tenten?- Hinata tenia pavor de que fuera una broma.

Si…acabo de estar con él… y se quejo… eso es bueno.

¡ES MARAVILLOSO!-grito Ino, Neji solo sonrió y Kakashi respiro hondo señal de alivio en el ninja.

Bueno debo irme… Kiba necesita atención 24x24 solo Salí a dar las buenas noticias…-así como llego la chica se marcho no miro a Neji, solo se limito a regresar en su labor.

Ino se había levantado a la cafetería, Neji pidió acompañarla, y Kakashi desapareció del radar justo después de que Tenten se fuera, la rubia llego cargando algo de comida y café para todos, (aunque claro Neji era el que cargaba todo). 5 minutos después llego Kakashi con algunas mantas para pasar la noche, tanto él como Hinata no se separarían del chico perro.

Neji dejo de pedirle a su prima se fuera a dormir a su casa cuando la mirada asesina de la rubia se paro en él, sabia por platicas banales entre Shikamaru y él que Ino tenia bien domado a su novio, a tal grado que si el joven Nara se atrevía a mencionar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Temari, ella se encargaría de mandarlo al otro mundo… lo golpearía tan fuerte que ni su madre podría reconocerlo.

Sin embargo Sakura si se tuvo que ir a su casa, mas por insistencia de Kakashi que por voluntad propia, el peli-plata abogo a favor de su hijo y a ella no le quedo mas remedio que obedecer, Ino la acompaño y Neji informo que iría a buscar ropa para su prima. No tardo mucho en llegar con una pequeña maleta de ropa, llego con Shikamaru y Shino, el joven de los insectos traía una cara preocupada.

Y después de contarle toda la situación, el joven Shino dijo que cuidaría de Akamaru y se fue, para nadie fue sorpresa aunque ellos dos eran súper amigos, sabían que así era su amistad, el cuidaría de Akamaru así como Kiba cuidaría de los insectos.

Shikamaru fue a buscar a su novia dejando a solas a los mas conversadores personajes de Konoha. Tenten hacia una breve aparición cada 3 horas para avisar el estado de Kiba, Hinata se alegraba con cada frase de su amiga.

Poco a poco los pesados ojos se aligeraban, aunque un abrazador dolor en su pecho le reprochaba su estado, parpadeo un par de veces hasta reconocer que estaba en un hospital, volteo a su derecha y vio con gran alivio a Tenten, revisaba con mucha precisión los aparatos a los que estaba conectado, trato de hablarle pero solo salían gruñidos.

-¡AHH! –exclamo feliz la joven.-¿Cómo te sientes?

-agghh-gruño el chico, trato de levantarse pero el dolor en su pecho se lo impidió junto con la mano de la chica.

-no Kiba… aun estas convaleciente…-la chica trato de aplacarlo, pero este le gruño dando a entender que lo dejara. Así que sin mas la joven tomo un radio de la mesita y llamo a Tsunade.

El chico perro escucho atentamente escucho como la castaña contaba con gran alegría.

-si señora Kiba ya despertó…- el chico agudizo mas su atrofiado y adormilado oído y logro escuchar como la quinta ordenaba mantenerlo sedado.

-¡ESO SI QUE NO!-Las palabras que se le habían atorado en el pecho le salían con naturalidad, Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida y solo atino a medio sonreír, Kiba la miraba con recelo dispuesto a sacar al perro que llevaba por dentro si se atrevían a dormirlo de nuevo, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, recordaba todo, incluso vagos recuerdos de su inconsciencia, de su situación entre vida y muerte.

-Kiba…si no te sedamos el dolor será insoportable…

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!-antes muerto que lo volvieran a dormir, como que se llama Kiba Inuzuka que no permitirá que lo sedaran.

-entonces te pondré un ungüento te calmara el dolor, pero no te lo quitara…

-has lo que quieras… pero no me dormirás…la chica descubrió el pecho herido de Kiba y comenzó a masajearlo, con cada roce sentía como el joven se inquietaba y se tensaba la chica sonrió mientras que él solo se limitaba a mirar a otra parte, no quería ver su herida, no eran sacón pero pues no quería asustarse.

-iré a avisarle a todos que has despertado…-y antes de que pudiera repelar la chica salió como alma que se la lleva el diablo rumbo a la sala de espera, sin importar quien estuviera ahí grito a todo plumón.

-¡KIBA DESPERTÓ!...-Hinata lloro de felicidad, Neji sonrió y Kakashi lo imito aunque no se le notara por la mascara, esas sin dudas eran buenas noticias.

-quiero verlo…-dijo la peli-azul y cuando Tenten se percato ella ya llevaba la mitad del camino…

-¡ESPERA HINATA NO PUEDES!-trato de seguirla pero el brazo de Neji se lo impidió.

-deja que vaya… tiene todo el derecho..

-¡NO Neji… NO PUEDE!-la joven trato de razonar con su novio, pero le era imposible, el no la soltaba trato de deshacerse de su mano pero le era imposible Neji no la dejaría detener a Hinata.

-¡Tenten DEJALA!-grito el Hyuga poniendo en guardia a Kakashi, en su vida el peli-plata jamás dejo que le pusieran un dedo a una mujer en su presencia y esta no seria la excepción, mas cuando vio que en el brazo de Tenten se comenzaba a formar un cardenal rojo.

Kakashi intervino justo a tiempo quito "sutilmente" la mano de Neji del brazo de la chica, aunque por sutil en Kakashi se entendía como un manotazo que dejo sobándose al chico como por tres horas, cosa que la chica aprovecho para correr tan rápido para detener a su amiga.

-¡HINATA…!-gritaba la pobre chica, la quemazón en su brazo y su garganta casi seca- -¡DETENTE!-gritaba casi al borde del llanto, y no era por que no quisiera que Kiba y Hinata arreglaran su situación, al contrario pero si Hinata entraba en esa sala podría llevar consigo una bacteria y en el estado del castaño no era nada bueno. Tsunade lo había dejado muy en claro, solo podían entrar tres personas, ya que cualquier extraño seria mortal para el joven.

Llego justo a tiempo Hinata se disponía a entrar sin protección alguna a la habitación, la detuvo en seco, la peli-azul se sobresalto.

-no puedes…-

-Tenten tengo que verlo…-suplico la joven Hyuga.

-lo se… pero… no ahora… seria peligroso para el… en cuanto este en una habitación normal yo misma te dejare estar con él todo el día…

-Tenten… por favor…- Hinata no entendía razones.

-por favor Hinata… no puedes entrar… aun no esta bien…-regaño la castaña, no pondría a su primer paciente en peligro solo por que su amiga tenia un berrinche.- le diré que estuviste aquí… que no te has ido ni a tu casa…pero no puedes entrar…

Hinata acepto y se marcho en compañía de Tenten, la castaña la llevo de nuevo a la sala de espera, la oji-perla no dejaba de llorar y Tenten solo la abrazaba, la dejo sentada en el sillón cerca de Neji.

-Tenten… perdón…-hablo Neji realmente se sentía mal, jamás pensó tratar así a su novia, no supo que paso, ni como pero vio como su mano aun estaba roja por el apretón que le había dado. Ella ni se digno a mirarlo realmente estaba muy enojada y decepcionada de él. Se marcho sin decir nada solo dirigió una mirada a Kakashi en son de agradecimiento y se fue.

Los siguientes tres días Kiba los paso en terapia intensiva en un cuarto estéril, la única visita diferente a Tenten fue Tsunade, le dijo que lo pasarían a una habitación normal ese día, y que ya podría recibir vistas. La castaña le había dicho que Hinata no se había movido del hospital, pero solo logro que Kiba sintiera un dolor mas grande que cualquiera que le pudiera causar un arma… un dolor abrazador en su corazón al escuchar el nombre de Hinata.

Tanto era su pesar que incluso llego a correr a la kunoichi si se atrevía a mencionar su nombre, y es que Kiba había decidido olvidarla pero como lo lograría si Tenten la mencionaba cada 5 minutos y lo peor es que cuando a Tenten se le acabaron las buenas escusas para mencionarla comenzó con unas tan patéticas que le causaban risa. Los mejores ejemplos fueron sin duda alguna: "oye Kiba ¿te gusta la leche?... por que a mi si… y hablando de leche Hinata no se ha separado del hospital… " o "ya viste el cabello de Kakashi-sensei… es parecido al blanco…así como los ojos de Hinata quien no se ha separado de este lugar." Y así se discutían las patéticas escusas de la joven.

Y cuando la joven entendió la amenaza de Kiba de que si volvía a mencionar a Hinata le mordería la mano cuando lo estuviera curando. Y aunque un par de veces lo intento ambos sabían que era para quitar el pesado ambiente. Cuando por fin estuvo en la habitación normal, no esperaba que lo fueran a visitar, al menos no Kakashi y Sakura. El Sharingan Hatake le agradeció el haberle salvado la vida. Sakura le dio las gracias por los tres y ahí se entero de la noticia de que el peli-gris seria padre. Ino y Shikamaru lo hicieron compañía aunque Shikamaru se durmió en la cama continua a la de él, mientras que Ino hablaba y hablaba y no paraba de hablar. En esos momentos Kiba se maldijo por sobrevivir.

Hinata entro con sigilo, Kiba tenia los ojos cerrados, parecía dormido, ella había salido a su casa a cambiarse de ropa y tomar un baño, cuando regreso Tenten le había dicho que el joven Inuzuka tenia una nueva habitación y que podía visitarlo con libertad, incluso fuera de horas de visita… de eso ella se encargaría.

-largo...-musito con los ojos cerrados-no te quiero ver-Hinata trato de reprimir las lagrimas pero le era imposible, si había alguien en este mundo que jamás le hablo fríamente fue Kiba, en su voz siempre hubo dulzura.

-Kiba… por favor…-pido la joven trato de acercarse pero Kiba abrió los ojos y la congelo. Vio su dolor y se dio cuenta de que por mucho que ella sufriera su sufrimiento no seria tan grande como el de él.

-¡QUE TE VALLAS!-grito enojado- SI LO QUE QUIERES VER ES SI ESTOY VIVO… PUES LO ESTOY… AHORA PUEDES SER FELIZ CON NARUTO…

-Kiba…yo…escúchame…-suplico la joven no había podido dar mas de 5 pasos en la habitación. Se congelo al oír a Kiba gritarle.

-¡ENFERMERA!-grito el joven, casi 5 segundos después apareció una mujer, Hinata no sabia lo que pasaba pensó que Kiba se sentía mal, trato de ayudarlo pero el la miro con repudio y ella se paralizo.

-¿Qué sucede joven? ¿se siente mal?-la enfermera sustituiría a Tenten por 3 horas mientras ella tomaba un baño por que si Hinata se había quedado en el hospital, ella le había hecho de enfermera de Kiba todo ese tiempo.

-no quiero que ella-señalo a Hinata.-entre a verme de nuevo…

-Kiba… por favor…déjame explicarte…

-por ningún motivo…deben dejar que entre-ordeno, la enfermera la miro de reojo y solo asintió, noto que los signos vitales del paciente se alteraban y eso no era bueno. Pidió a Hinata se marchara o si no llamaría a seguridad. La joven Hyuga solo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos a su compañero. Intento oponerse pero fue como si la orden de Kiba la dejara sin fuerza, dejo que la arrastraran a la salida sin decir nada. No se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Tenten llego al hospital, se había perdido como Kiba corrió a Hinata, se sentía tan cansada… afortunadamente solo tendría que lidiar con Kiba, desde que cuido de él se había sentido mucho mas útil. Sonrió para si, cambio de uniforme y se dirigió a cumplir su tarea, llevo una bolsa de comida. Un filete y rameen para Kiba ya que desde que lo pasaron a piso renegaba de la comida… que por que sabia mal… que por que no sabia a nada… que por que estaba dura… que por que era demasiado blanda… así que decidió ponerle fin a sus quejas de princesa y le llevo "algo decente de comer".

Al entrar en la habitación vio como el joven Inuzuka intentaba ponerse de pie.- Kiba… no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo…-regaño la kunoichi.

-estoy arto de estar postrado en esa cama… en ese estado solo doy lastima…-pensó en Hinata y su visita y el dolor que dejo.-tengo que moverme…-diciendo esto se volvió a acostar…

-te traje esto…-la joven kunoichi extendió la bolsa para Kiba, el se la arrebato y literalmente devoró todo, de milagro de se comió la bolsa, pero estuvo a nada de hacerlo.

-gra…chi..ashj-intento decir el joven Inuzuka. Tenten trago el vomito en su garganta al ver la comida en la boca del joven.

-creo que podremos salir al jardín por unos momentos… tu herida no ha sanado por completo pero no será nada malo…-dijo Tenten sentándose al lado de su "nuevo amigo", el le recordaba a un perrito que tuvo cuando era niña… el perro tragaba igual que Kiba… bueno el cachorro lo hacia con clase.

-¿ensherghrio?-Kiba no tragaba y ya había hablado.

-si… además te tengo una sorpresa…

-¿Qué es?

-haber Kiba… piensa por un instante… si te digo ya no será sorpresa…-dio un ligero golpe en su espalda.

Después de que Tenten curo a Kiba quien se trago valientemente el dolor pero no así las muecas que causo el medicamento en su piel. Salieron a caminar unos momentos y Kiba literal se puso a correr como perro perseguir a una mariposa, los otros pacientes tenían cara de risa reprimida…

Al llegar de nuevo a la habitación la hora de visitas comenzaba, y Kiba ya tenia bastantes visitantes entre ellos los Hyuga, aunque claro con tantas personas, las enfermeras pasaron por alto la presencia de Hinata. Estaban rock Lee, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Choji y Sai. Hinata estaba escondida detrás de Choji el podría esconder a un ejercito detrás suyo y nadie lo notaria.

El joven Inuzuka se acostó con gran dificultad en su cama. Mientras lo miraban curiosos, reprimió un ladrido de disgusto…

-miren nada mas a doña Kiba… con sus achaques de edad-bromeo Choji. Kiba le gruño

-¡ayy Kiba… así en esa cama convaleciente…. Me enamoras!-bromeo Ino, y todos rieron, todos menos Shikamaru, vio como su novia miraba al chico y lo peor es que no lo miraba a él, si no a su pecho desnudo con una cicatriz, con el chakra había sanado las quemaduras y ahora solo tenia una ligera cicatriz cruzándole parte del pectoral derecho.

-es cierto…-intervino Tenten- muchas veces me he visto tentada a violarte en las noches cuando duermes…-y todos rieron hasta Shikamaru, Neji si lo fulmino con la mirada, y si el byakugan tuviera el don de matar con solo mirar a alguien… Kiba ya no estaría en este mundo. Hinata se mantenía detrás de Choji no se atrevía a darle la cara a Kiba.

Y después de varios segundos la joven Hyuga se dio valor y salió detrás de Choji, lo miro a los ojos y espero a que la corriera, pero sabia perfectamente que Kiba no lo haría, todos tomaron asiento unos en la cama y otros en el suelo.

-oye pito corto…-llamo Sai, todos aguantaron la risa por unos segundos y después soltaron una sonora carcajada…

-¿pito corto…? ¿Pues que te saben Kiba?-hablo Shikamaru entre risas.

-pues si yo fuera tu guardaría silencio-hablo de nuevo Sai-por que no eres mas grande que él.- y de nuevo las risas no se hacían esperar… Tenten casi se ahoga Kiba soltó una sonora carcajada olvidándose de Hinata por segundos. Todos reían menos los Hyuga, Hinata por dolor y Neji por orgullo.

-eso no es cierto… además no me has visto bien.-se defendió Shikamaru.

-SI… ES QUE ESE DÍA SAI NO LLEVABA MICROSCOPIO…-hablo Tenten estallando en risa junto a los demás- ¡Y SAI NO TIENE BYAKUGAN PARA INTENSIFICAR SU VISTA!

-JAJAJAJAJAJA…-chilló Ino, trataba en vano de reprimir su risa, Tenten intentaba lo mismo pero como su amiga le era imposible, Sakura por su parte guardo la compostura riéndose con las manos en la cara.

Kiba estaba tan sonrojado por las risas que habían en la habitación. Que olvido a Hinata, hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron de nuevo en ella y su dolor volvió, reprimió una mueca y trato de seguir riendo.

-espero que te recuperes pronto…-hablo Shikamaru amargamente, odiaba cuando su novia se reía así de él, así que dispuso a pagársela con la misma moneda.- en la aldea del diablo ya te extrañan…-Shikamaru maestro en las tácticas, con palabras que podrían abrumar a cualquiera pero que a la larga tenían un valioso significado, él sabia los problemas de Kiba con Hinata, a estas alturas del partido hasta la señora del aseo lo sabia, así que con el orgullo de hombre por delante, ese orgullo que hace que los hombres se apoyen aun sin su causa es inútil o estúpida, salió en "defensa de Kiba". Sabia que Ino lo mataría, pero esta vez Hinata tendría que ver que Kiba puede conseguir a la chica que sea.

-cuando mi doctora lo autorice… -miro a Tenten esperando que ella le dijera que se largara de ahí-¿Qué dices Tenten?

-pues veras Kiba…la única forma de que te de de alta… es que me lleves contigo a esa aldea… digo por seguridad-

-¿para que quieres ir ahí?-pregunto Sai con su típica inocencia-¿acaso el cara de leche agria no es lo suficientemente hombre para complacerte?...-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-estallaron todos en carcajadas, Kiba se callo de la cama, a causa de la risa, Sakura trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no reír, pero le era casi imposible algunas veces Sai era molesto como las pulgas pero en otras ocasiones podía ser un genio en cuanto insultos se trata, Ino no paraba de reír y Shikamaru le hacia compañía, nadie se imaginaba a Neji como impotente.

Tenten ahogo una risita evito mirar a Neji pero conociéndolo sabia que estaría muerto de vergüenza, ella no era la excepción tenia ligeramente las mejillas sonrojadas y trataba por todos los medios de mantener a raya el color rojo en su cara, aunque para ser honestos las palabras de Sai fueron mas que graciosas. Evitando a toda costa reír se dispuso a salir suprimiendo su agitada respiración signo evidente de la sonora carcajada que estaba apunto de salirle. Neji aprovecho dicho momento y decidió seguirla, necesitaban hablar de lo que había pasado quería hincarse y pedirle una disculpa, trato de salir sin ocasionar la menor molestia pero Sai lo vio y dijo sonrientemente:

-uyyy si… uyy si… ahora si me voy a portar como un hombre con mi novia….

-para eso hay hoteles…-hablo Choji.

-consíganse una habitación-apoyo Ino.

-demuéstrales tu llama ardiente de la pasional juventud.-grito Lee captando la atención de todos y después de los bochornosos apoyos de sus compañeros siguió a la chica. No sin antes escuchar las carcajadas de todos en esa habitación.

Camino por varios segundos, diviso a Tenten en los casilleros del hospital a su parecer se veía demasiado cansada, le preocupaba que Kiba absorbiera tanto tiempo a la chica, durante todo este tiempo no la había visto, y no la culpaba después de cómo la trato era suerte que ella aun lo mirara.

-Tenten… ¿podemos hablar?-musito cariñosamente, ella había notado su presencia siguiéndola, no se inmuto permaneció indiferente a él.

-¿Qué quieres?-la frialdad en su voz delataba el dolor en su pecho, hora entendía a Kiba, lo que hizo Hinata no tenia nombre…aunque claro muchos le dirían traición.

-lo que paso el otro día…- callo súbitamente cuando la chica lo miro fijo-yo… me porte como un imbécil…

-¿es todo…?

-perdóname… de verdad lo siento… yo te quiero… te amo…-los suplicantes ojos de Neji transmitían amor, un amor que Tenten creí que no existía, durante todo el tiempo que llevaban saliendo Neji solo demostraba que le importaba una persona… Hinata. Aun recordaba todas las "reprimendas" que Neji le daba cada vez que lastimaba a Hinata, aun si la propia oji-perla se lo pedía.

Recordó aquella vez que Hinata le había dicho. "atácame con todo Tenten… no tengas piedad… yo no la tendré contigo" y la castaña hizo lo que pidió ataco con todo su arsenal de armas, uso su técnicas de Taijutsu logrando así derribar a Hinata, la peli-azul sangraba de la nariz y tenia lastimado el brazo, pero aunque Tenten había ganado no le fue mejor tenia rasgada la blusa y no sentía la pierna derecha y en la izquierda sentía mucho dolor, y sangraba del brazo derecho, pero claro cuando Neji llego lo único que vio fue a Hinata sangrando y en el suelo. Al diablo que su novia estuviera herida lo importante para él es Hinata. Le dio tal regañiza que incluso el padre de Hinata tuvo que intervenir a favor de la castaña había dicho que Neji estaba exagerando y que Hinata pudo haberse defendido mejor… pero no…para el Tenten era la única culpable.

-tengo que irme…-Neji reprimió las ganas de reír, le había dicho que la amaba y ella actuaba como si le hubiera dicho la hora. Tanto tiempo ella estuvo esperando esas palabras y ahora que se las decía carecían del sentimiento.

-Tenten…por favor…-tarto de abrazarla pero ella había erguido una barrera invisible que se lo impedía…su propio dolor.

-lo siento Neji… pero tu no puedes amarme…-el escozor en sus ojos le dolía como un cuchillo en los mismos, ella lo quería… lo amaba…pero también tenia dignidad y sentimientos y el se había encargado de pisotear todo en ella, nunca le dijo palabras dulces, jamás mostro preocupación mas haya de Hinata, estaba segura de que ni siquiera sabia cuando era su cumpleaños… para él todo era Hinata y punto… aunque era su novia a ella nunca la miro con dulzura.

-claro que si…te amo…

-no…no lo haces… es mas ni siquiera se por que estas conmigo…yo si te amo…pero… no puedo soportarlo mas…-las lagrimas no le dieron tregua y empezaron a inundar sus ojos, nunca había sido del tipo de mujeres que lloraban, siempre fue fuerte, pero a la vez delicada.

-Tenten…escúchame…se que estas molesta conmigo por lo del otro día… pero… fue el impulso …

-¡EXACTO! DIME ¿POR QUE LO HICISTE?-

-es que Hinata quería ver a Kiba… y tu no la dejabas-se defendió el joven Hyuga.

-POR QUE KIBA CORRÍA PELIGRO SI HINATA ENTRABA…PODRÍA HABERLE CONTAGIADO…-Tenten callo al darse cuenta del escándalo que estaba armando, siempre se había considerado alguien prudente, pero no cuando se trataba de Neji. Así que suspiro y suprimió sus gritos.- pero eso a ti no te importaba… solo querías ver bien a Hinata…incluso si tenias que pasar sobre mi…

-Tenten…yo…-trato de tocarla pero ella se lo impidió retrocedió un paso y seco las lagrimas.

-es verdad que estoy molesta contigo por lo del brazo… pero estoy mas desilusionada por saber que fue por Hinata que lo causaste… se que ella es tu prima… y que la quieres como hermana… pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme de esa forma… no te pondré entre la espada y la pared… no te hare elegir entre ella y yo… saldría perdiendo… por eso es mejor que terminemos….

-¿Qué?...NO PUEDES-grito Neji. Su corazón sucumbió ante tales palabras le dolía la cabeza y lo peor es que sabia que era verdad, todo lo que Tenten había dicho era cierto, se maldijo por no haber tratado a la castaña con mas cariño, por no haberle demostrado su amor ni con palabras, por no enseñarle la mirada de amor que tenia solo para ella. Quiso enmendarse pero ya era demasiado tarde, vio ensombrecida la mirada siempre alegre de su novia, solo había visto unos ojos tan tristes, tan dolidos y heridos cuando se miraba al espejo.

-Tenten por favor…. Dame otra oportunidad…te juro...que…

-no Neji…lo siento pero me canse de sufrir…lo siento…no puedo esperar que tu me ames… no puedo forzarte…

- escúchame…-Neji avanzo hacia ella y la acorralo en los casilleros aprisiono su cuerpo con el de ella

-¡Neji BASTA!-trato de zafarse de el, pero el joven Hyuga tomo sus manos y las inmovilizo, tenia tanto miedo que no noto que empezaba a temblar ni que su llanto no cesaba.-¡ME LASTIMAS!.

-¡TE AMO!-trato de besarla pero ella meneaba la cabeza protestando se sacudía tratando de librarse pero le era imposible.

-¡ME LASTIMAS… DÉJAME…!.

-¡NO VAS A TERMINAR CONMIGO! ¿ME OYES?... TE AMO…

-¡QUÍTALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!-Tenten vio con alivio a Kiba en el umbral de la puerta, dispuesto a atacar si Neji no la soltaba. Había escuchado las suplicas de la castaña, salió a toda prisa, sin decir nada a nadie todos pensaron que iba al baño, Hinata trato de seguirlo pero el se lo impido diciendo que no necesitaba ayuda.

El Hyuga no tuvo mas opción que soltarla, las palabras de Kiba le cayeron como balde de agua fría reacciono y vio con terror como Tenten lloraba y se acariciaba las ardidas muñecas que él le había dejado. Trato de disculparse pero Kiba se coloco rápidamente entre ella y el oji-perla.

-será mejor que te vayas…-hablo Kiba abrazando a Tenten por la cintura, la chica había caído al suelo y el le ayudo sin dejar de fulminar a Neji con la mirada.

-Tenten… lo siento.. yo no quería…

-¡QUE TE LARGUES!-bramo la joven llorando abrazándose a Kiba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, en verdad le dolían las muñecas pero su corazón agonizaba, cuando Neji se marcho dejando tras de si una esencia de tristeza y dolor Tenten lloro mas amargamente en el pecho del joven Inuzuka. Kiba por su parte sabia como se sentía cuando te rompían el corazón, como dolía cuando tus esperanzas en alguien eran pisoteadas.

No le dijo nada, solo la abrazo mas, podía sentir el cálido aliento de Tenten en su pecho desnudo, no fue consiente del tiempo que pasaron así, él también necesitaba un abrazo aun le dolía la traición de Hinata. Miro de reojo las muñecas de su compañera y la alejo un momento, Tenten estaba shockeada, le dolía todo, el alma y el cuerpo, solo sintió algo frio rodeándole las muñecas y a Kiba levantándola.

Quiso protestar cuando vio que salían del cuarto, pero Kiba acallo todo tono de protesta cuando la dirigió con cuidado a otra habitación donde solía quedarse el personal de hospital, un par de veces su hermana había venido aquí. La dejo suavemente en la cama y se marcho, Tenten no le dio importancia y agradecía que el joven Inuzuka no la haya llevado a su recamara donde todos estaba, el orgullo lo era todo, al menos eso le había dicho Neji. Y tenia razón al menos mantendría su orgullo alto cuando su corazón se desmoronara. Kiba llego después de unos minutos traía una sudadera para cubrir su herida y un poco de comida cortesía de Choji.

-los demás ya se fueron…-le había dicho pero ella apenas y lo escucho, no quería pensar en nada así que inflo su cabeza de aire y reprimió todo tipo de pensamientos, Kiba tampoco quiso hablar, no sabia que decir, su experiencia con las mujeres le decía que no hablara del asunto si no quería terminar muerto. Así que opto por lo practico.

-¿te acuerdas de esa vez que todos estábamos juntos y jugamos botella?-Tenten salió de su trance al escuchar eso, valoro mucho el esfuerzo de Kiba por sacarla de su estado así que asintió levemente temía que si hablaba no podría retener las lagrimas.

-¿recuerdas como Shikamaru se puso celoso por Ino…?-Tenten volvió a asentir…

-¿te acuerdas que Lee llevo de comer?... puff… no se tu pero a mi me dio diarrea como por una semana… de verdad sabia del asco…-Tenten le devolvió la sonrisa y es que el mero hecho de acordarse de eso le daba un dolor de estomago.

**FLASH BACK:**

La casa de Naruto había sido la cede de según el rubio las mas fabulosa de las reuniones jamás hechas en Konoha, incluso había limpiado un poco su casa para recibir sus visitas, aunque claro fueron Sakura y Tenten las que limpiaron todo, ya que según Naruto y el resto de los varones la casa estaba "bien" a ellas casi les da un infarto al ver que había moho por las paredes la ropa de Naruto tirada por doquier y había comida en el baño…

Naruto se había encargado de invitar a todos incluso Kakashi y Gai había ido, la fiesta prometía ser un éxito, aunque claro sin alcohol ya que todos era menores de edad, y Gai no les permitiría romper esa regla. La casa había quedado aceptable, Naruto esperaba impaciente a todos Kiba y Lee llegarían tarde tenían misión, Hinata fue la primera en llegar pero Naruto no le prestaba tanta atención, no cuando Sakura llego acompañada de Kakashi. Sasuke Shikamaru Ino Shino Sai y Yamato llegaron seguido de ellos, Gai había llegado cargando a Tenten, y detrás de él venia Neji algo agitado Gai les había propuesto una competencia.

Y así poco a poco la casa se fue llenando de jóvenes, las chicas por un lado y los chicos por otro. Hasta que los últimos invitados tocaron el timbre, Kiba y Lee entraron a la calurosa casa saludaron a todos, incluso Lee había traído algo de comida que él mismo cocino, y todos estaban artos de comer ramen así que sin pensárselo dos veces se sirvieron un poco.

-espero que les guste… pase toda la tarde cocinando para ustedes…-dijo humildemente Lee

-¿Qué no tenias misión?-pregunto Tenten destapando la comida de Lee, trato de reprimir el asco al ver la masa verde pasto en le toper, burbujeaba a incluso la chica vio que algo se movía.

-Tsunade-sama dijo que alguien mas se encargaría…. Así que decidí cocinar…-nadie se atrevió a decir nada, miraban con asco la cosa verde que dudaban que fuera comida, Kakashi se reusó a comer.

-anímese Kakashi-sensei… coma…ande…-Lee lo miro con una ilusión tal que se vio tentado a meter algo de esa cosa a su boca, pero el asco pudo mas y el dolor en su estomago se negó siquiera a seguir mirando eso.

-lo siento Lee… es que mi mascara… mi identidad…y a si…-alego el ninja copia. Pero ya le habían servido y lo peor es que todos lo miraban…

-bueno Kakashi…por que no te vas a comer a otro lugar…-apoyo Gai.

-buena idea Gai-Kakashi se paro directo al baño, segundos posteriormente se escucho el familiar sonido del inodoro y después un sonriente peli-plateado salía con el tazón.

-¿Qué tal le pareció Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto inocente Sakura.

-he comida tierra mas sabrosa…ejem… no esta mal…-se rasco la cabeza y después se sentó en silencio. Lo que nadie sabia era que con tan solo oler esa cosa, casi se desmaya en el baño, y desmayarse en Lee sentía orgullo de su obra comenzó a comer sin tomar sabor a lo que ingería y todos valientemente hicieron lo mismo, salvo Sakura a quien Kakashi le dijo que ni de broma arriesgara su vida de esa forma, si quería agonizar el mismo invocaría a Madara Uchiha para que los matara.

Una hora después todos corrían a lo que pudiera servirles de baño, Sasuke iba vomitando en el camino a su casa y detrás de el, todos lo seguían en el distrito Uchiha había baños para todos… no podía impedirles el paso a sus dominios eso seria demasiado cruel.

-animo chicos…GUAA…-rejuljitaba Gai- que su llama de juventud arda GUAAA-trato de hablar Gai desde el único baño de Naruto, el fue el afortunado que gano el baño y después de el ese baño ya no seria lo mismo. Aunque nadie dijo nada para no dañar los sentimientos de Lee.

-no es asco Lee..ni creas que no nos gusto tu comida…no-hablo Ino-es que tu nivel de cocina es superior a todo lo que hayamos probado y nuestros estómagos son indignos…si eso es..-y después de eso corrió a su casa al baño.

-el día que quieras matar a alguien…dale de tu comida…seguro que se muere.. si no se muere del asco se muere de la diarrea.-bromeaba Kiba.

Afortunadamente Choji tenia tunas para todos, que si no los baños del distrito Uchiha estarían destruidos, y después de tres agonizantes horas la casa del rubio se fue llenado poco a poco, a Naruto casi se le sale kurama del esfuerzo que hacia en el baño. Ino había propuesto jugar botella, el típico juego solo que esta vez en vista de que había adultos cambiaron las reglas… solo se harían preguntas.

Todos se sentaron en circulo, parecía un juego bastante inocente, hasta que consideraron que Ino había sido la que los invito, y si bien Ino no era una zorra… pues tampoco era muy inocente. Todos se sentaron con su equipo, Ino, Shikamaru y Choji alado del joven Akimichi estaba Sakura Kakashi, Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Yamato, luego les seguían, Hinata, Kiba Akamaru y Shino y finalmente Gai, Lee Neji y Tenten.

La botella giro y giro todos rogaban por que no les preguntara la rubia o Sai, sabia cuan fatales serian sus cuestionamientos. Poco a poco la botella cedió se paro momentáneamente en Sakura, para después pararse por completo entre Naruto y Sasuke dando a Kiba oportunidad para preguntarles a ambos ya que la botella no se definía. El joven Inuzuka no sabia que preguntar miro a sus compañeros en busca de apoyo y el único que se lo dio fue Sai.

-pregúntales-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Qué sintieron cuando se besaron?-Kiba tomo el consejo, basto ver que cara ponían ambos para saber que era la pregunta correcta. Y como todos juraron decir la verdad no tenia opción.

-pues yo la verdad…-hablo primero Naruto-no me dio tiempo de sentir….todo fue tan rápido…. No se…-se sincero.

-¡ASCO!.bramo el joven pelinegro- ¡puro asco!.

-pero bien que tardaron en reaccionar-intervino Kiba.

La botella siguió girando esta vez la boca de la botella señalo a Lee, Naruto le preguntaría. Todos esperaban la pregunta mas cuando Naruto paso eternos minutos mirándolo cuando por fin al rubio se le ilumino la cabeza soltó a grito limpio:

-¿Gai-sensei es tu padre?-si las miradas mataran Naruto ya no estaría en este mundo, años de conocer a Lee y a Gai-sensei y salía con sus tonterías, la cara de todos se contrajo en una mueca de "¿a ti te dejaron caer cuando eras chiquito verdad?"

-no, no lo es…-era mas que obvia la respuesta. Aunque para ser sinceros muchos si dudaron.

Fue el turno de Shikamaru para responder, maldijo su suerte ya que Sai le iba a preguntar, sabia que las probabilidades de que eso sucedieran eran bastante pequeñas. Y aun así paso.

-¿Cuál ha sido el momento mas vergonzoso que te ha hecho pasar Ino?

-cuando me pidió que fuera a la farmacia a comprarle toallas…-dijo levemente sonrojado tratando de ocultar su rostro, no sintió el buen golpe de Ino solo escucho un "MALDITO… DIJISTE QUE NUNCA LO DIRÍAs " el turno fue de Tenten y Neji Kakashi les preguntaría.

-¿alguna vez se han aprovechado de Lee?

Tardaron varios minutos en recordar y solo pudieron juntar dos recuerdos. Uno de ellos fue cuando la castaña y el oji-perla dudaron de la comida de un restaurante, obligaron a Lee a comer y si no moría ellos comerían y la otra fue cuando tenían duda no sabían si había un oso en una cueva y mandaron a Lee a investigar cuando Lee llego con la ropa rasgada comprobaron que efectivamente había una osa con sus crias.

Y de nuevo Tenten fue la siguiente solo que Sai le preguntaría y ahí fue cuando maldijo a la madre de Sai, por el simple hecho de darle la vida. Aunque rezaba para que le preguntara cualquier cosa trivial y no de su vida personal.

-¿con cuantos te has besado?-

-"maldición"-pensó la chica de todo lo que le pudo haber preguntado tenia que salir precisamente con eso… ¿Cómo decirles que un día para reunir fondos había acordado poner un puesto de besos…? Aunque la final todas se rajaron menos ella… o de aquel beso entre Kankuro y ella, aunque fue accidental y de despedida o cuando en aquella misión un tipo se quiso propasar y la beso a la fuerza y que ella a cambio lo dejo sin hijos.

-este…yo…-tartamudear no era buena señal, sabia lo celosos que podían ser sus compañeros y mas su maestro. -yoo…-busco apoyo en Hinata pero ella solo se escondió tras de Kiba Sakura se hizo la disimulada, la única que le dio apoyo moral fue Ino, pero solo le dio apoyo moral, por que al igual que ella se quedo muda.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO HA BESADO A NADIE! –hablo Maito Gai sobresaltando a todos, el creía ciegamente en la inocencia de su alumna y para el, no había nadie mas puro. Mientras Tenten tenia un infarto.

-¿de verdad?-volvió a cuestionar Sai.

-¿Cómo es posible?-agrego Naruto muerto de risa. Mientras Sasuke sonreía con cinismo.

-¡CIERREN LA BOCA PEDAZOS DE IDIOTAS!-bramo Tenten-¡TU Naruto SOLO TE HAS BESADO CON SASUKE!... Y TU Sasuke… TE PERSIGUEN MILES DE MUJERES… Y SOLO HAS BESADO A Naruto… NO TIENEN NINGÚN DERECHO A CRITICARME…-

Naruto se quedo mudo y Sasuke borro de si esa sonrisa cínica, Sai ya no quiso hablar después de cómo la chica grito.

-Y PARA QUE LO SEPAN-agrego Ino-Tenten HA SIDO A LA QUE MAS HAN BESADO-sentencio finalmente dándose cuenta de la metida de pata ya que vio que ni Gai ni Lee sabían de sus choco-aventuras.

-su nombre….-pidió Gai a Tenten mirándola con llamas en los ojos.

-Gai-sensei…Ino exagera…-trato de calmar la castaña pero ya era tarde vio como sus compañeros se levantaban para pedirle el nombre de todos y cada uno de los chicos con los que había compartido labios. Y después de decirle y jurar que realmente solo habían sido un par de chicos y que era mas a la fuerza por que la ocasión así lo requería.

el turno fue de Ino… esta vez Yamato le preguntaría y cayendo en lo típico pregunto el ya tan común "quien te gusta"

-bueno esa es una pregunta difícil-se sincero Ino-aunque a decir verdad hay alguien que..

-su nombre- interrumpió Shikamaru celoso, la exigente voz que casi nunca usaba delataba los sentimientos del joven.

-bueno…es Genma-san…-

-¿Genma?...-pregunto incrédulo el joven Nara.

-si… es guapo…y maduro además es bastante listo y…

-yo también soy listo…-defendió Shikamaru..

-ya Shikamaru… bájale a tus celos…-intervino Kiba, sonrojando tanto a el joven Nara como a Ino.

-¿a Shikamaru le gusta Ino?- pregunto Naruto. Sabiendo que iba a ser asesinado por la rubia decidió callar antes de cometer el 12 pecado.

La velada transcurrió tranquila Ino había dicho que este juego era inmaduro y Shikamaru estuvo de acuerdo con ella, Maito había llevado un poco de sake que compartió con sus camaradas y después de que él solo se bebió media botella se puso a bailar en la mesa. Lee solo le aplaudía pidiendo mas… y para empeorarla subió a bailara Hinata con el. De mas esta decir que Hinata tuvo varios infartos cuando el cejas de azotador se puso a bailar tango con ella. Y ahí no acaba la cosa confundió a Neji con una chica y lo tomo de la cintura para bailar una romántica pieza. A Tenten no le fue mejor, a ella la piso por lo menos tres veces y luego la cargo para aventarla por la ventana como si fuera un tronco de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Shino y sus insectos Tenten hubiera sufrido heridas morales… por que la dirección en la que iba era para el baldío donde hasta hace unos momentos algunos había vomitado.

En definitiva fue una de las mejores veladas Naruto se había quedado dormido antes de que todos se fueran, a Gai lo cargaba Kakashi y Yamato mientras les decía lo mucho que los amaba y les soltó un discurso sobre la juventud que amerito lo dejaran en un baldío.

**FIN FLASH BACK**.

-fue genial-dijo Tenten. Recuperando la postura.-no me había reído tanto.

-lo se… Naruto no despertó si no hasta tres días después… creí que estaba muerto… Akamaru y yo fuimos a ver como seguía y bueno mi perro lo orino y el no despertaba.

-jajajaja… con razón Naruto olía raro...

-sip… esa es la esencia de Akamaru… por cierto Sakura me pidió que te dijera que mañana por la noche había reunión en su casa…

-si… gracias Kiba… por todo…-después de eso se quedo dormida, Kiba permaneció un poco mas a su lado y después regreso a su habitación había sido una noche larga, se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver a Akamaru en su cama, había una nota que decía.

Fue idea de Tenten que Akamaru estuviera contigo…. Vendré por la mañana para que regrese conmigo…

Att: Shino abúrame

Kiba sonrió y prometió agradecérselo a la chica de manera especial. Mientras dormiría con su perro.

La modesta salita del departamento de Kakashi estaba inundada de la rabia de lo Hokage, quería corroborar si era cierto lo que Shizune vio. Y la rabia incremento cuando al tocar la puerta la que le abrió fue nada mas ni nada menos que Sakura, con una camiseta de Kakashi. Y el cabello mojado… era mas que obvio que no estaba lavando ropa como el le había dicho… por que ¿Quién en su sano juicio lava ropa a las tres de la madrugada?.

Sakura había tomado el control de la situación y ofreció a Tsunade un asiento mientras hacia te, Kakashi se ofreció a ayudarla solo para no estar a solas con la quinta.

-bien Sakura-dijo la rubia cuando la peli-rosa puso una taza de te frente a ella-espero una explicación.

-Tsunade-sama-hablo Kakashi desde una zona segura- Sakura y yo…seremos padres…-sonrió como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo espero a que la vena de la quinta se desinflamara para poder moverse con libertad y abrazar a Sakura.

-¿te forzó?

-no… ella no me forzó..era algo que yo también quería-hablo de nuevo Kakashi.

-¡NO TU IDIOTA… ELLA!-exploto la rubia… ¿a quien se lo podría ocurrir que violaran a Kakashi?

-no… Tsunade-sama- esta vez Sakura intervino…

-queremos casarnos cuanto antes…-musito Kakashi- un mes me parece perfecto…

-Kakashi…

-si Tsunade-sama.

-¡CALLATE!... DESDE AHORA SOLO HABLARE CON SAKURA.

-si Tsunade-sama.

-bien Sakura… espero que te des cuenta de lo que acabas de decirme… eres menor de edad…aunque debo decir que no me sorprende ya tenia mis dudas… ¿lo quieres?

-lo amo-musito segura la oji-jade, Kakashi sintió un sordo latido en su corazón señal del orgullo de saberse amado

-¿tus padres ya lo saben?

-si… Kakashi fue a pedir mi mano…

.¿que dijeron?

-mi madre le pregunto a sensei que fue lo que me vio… y mi padre le dijo que si era necesario darle dinero por tomarse la molestia y casarse conmigo…-trato de reprimir el alivio en su voz.

-¿en donde vivirán?-Tsunade vio con descaro el pequeño departamento de Kakashi, y no era un lugar ideal para vivir.

-abriré el complejo Hatake….-respondió valientemente el Sharingan Kakashi.-ahí viví con mi padre…es demasiado grande para mi…pero con Sakura como mi esposa y con la llegada de mi hijo será el lugar ideal.

-¿NO TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS?-bramo la quinta, en estos momentos lo que menos quería era hablar con según ella el pederasta Hatake. -¿estas de acuerdo con eso Sakura?-

-si… es un lugar muy bonito... tienen un jardín…

-si lo se… tiene una gran variedad de flores y plantas medicinales que el mismo Sakumo Hatake mando a traer para su esposa…muchas veces me vi tentada a comprarle dichas propiedad al vago este…

-solo le hacen falta unas reparaciones…el arquitecto dijo que estará lista en tres días…-

-la boda será dentro de 2 semanas… para que no se te note el embarazo… vendrás a revisión conmigo…-hablo con un tono de derrota, Shizune no solo le había dicho que Kakashi y Sakura iban tomados de la mano, ella misma firmo los permisos del arquitecto encargado de reabrir la propiedad Hatake y averiguo la cantidad de cosas que Kakashi había comprado para Sakura y su hijo. Pero lo mas sorprendente fueron las cuentas bancarias de Kakashi, había visto cantidades como esas pero jamás pensó que Kakashi tuviera toda esa cantidad. Fácilmente todo ese dinero le alcanzaría para mantener a 4 generaciones de Hatake con 20 herederos por generación.

-de acuerdo…- musito Sakura, Kakashi solo se limito a asentir.

-¿Naruto y Sasuke… ya lo saben?-Kakashi comprendió que para Sakura era un gran golpe así que sin importarle la advertencia de la quinta. Tomo la palabra.

-Naruto ya lo sabe… de Sasuke me encargo yo…

Tsunade entendió el tono de pesar del peli-blanco y advirtiéndole a Kakashi:

-si una lagrima sale de sus hermosos ojos… mandare a mi babosa para que te viole…asi que no me provoques y hazla feliz….- y sin mas se marcho dejando a la pareja a solas. Kakashi recargo su cabeza en el aun plano vientre de Sakura mientras tarareaba una canción que la peli-rosa interpreto como una melodía de cuna… y viendo el soñador ojo de Kakashi comprendió que no habría mejor marido y padre que él…

Sus sentimientos aun estaban confundidos, amaba a Kakashi de eso no había duda, pero aun sentía algo por Sasuke ¿Qué era? Ella no lo sabia… lo único que sabia era que no quería irse del lado de Kakashi… se juro a si misma que estaría con el hasta que la muerte los separara.


	4. LAS CADENAS DEL AMOR SON MAS FUERTES

La siguiente muestra literaria no busca violar los derechos copyright de su autor Masashi Kishimoto, este es un trabajo de fans para fans. Sin fines de lucro.

Kakashi se dirigió al distrito Uchiha, caminaba parsimoniosamente recordando cada detalle de las viejas y abandonas calles del lugar, miro nostálgico la que fuera casa de óbito, aquel desagradable, débil, molesto e idiota ninja que llego a considerar un amigo, antes de que su alma se corrompiera y clamara venganza.

Sin darse cuenta llego a la casa principal del distrito, la casa de Fugaku Uchiha, ya había estado ahí un par de veces, una cuando el pelinegro enfermo y el fue a ver si seguía vivo. Después de la visita de Tsunade se había propuesto ir a verlo para hablar de todo, pero Sasuke estaba de misión junto con Naruto. Hoy regresarían, tenia que hablar con él. Toco el timbre con algo de miedo teniendo presente la conversación con Sakura.

**Mini-flash back**

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto ella viendo alistándose al Jounin como si fuera a misión rango S. cargaba kunai y shuriken además de una katana.

-a hablar con Sasuke…

-¿y para eso necesitas shuriken?-pregunto algo temerosa la joven. Tenia miedo de que ambos salieran lastimados.

-las llevo por seguridad-respondió el encogiéndose de hombros y depositando un casto beso en la frente de la chica.

-¿por seguridad? ¿Cuál seguridad?

-la mía-respondió Kakashi en el umbral de la puerta, hizo una seña con la mano a forma de despedida y se marcho dejando a la peli-rosa sola en el departamento.

**Fin-flash back.**

Toco lentamente esperando y rogando que por alguna extraña razón Sasuke no estuviera, pero para su desgracia el peli-negro abrió la puerta y por si fuera poco no estaba solo, Naruto estaba ahí con el. El rubio enfoco sus lastimeros ojos en el peli-plata sin embargo en ellos había aceptación y perdón.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?-cuestiono el joven Uchiha.-¿Qué hace aquí?

-hola Sasuke… ¿puedo pasar?-el indiferente tono de Kakashi se mostraba hoy forzado, técnicamente tuvo que escupir las palabras.

-si… adelante… ¿pasa algo malo?

-tengo que hablar contigo…-bueno con ambos-dijo sentándose frente a Naruto, Sasuke le ofreció un poco de "te" solo que en lugar de te era sake, Kakashi negó amablemente y siendo un hombre directo analizaba las fuertes palabras que a continuación diría.

-Sasuke… Naruto… hay algo que tengo que decirles… esto no es fácil…para ninguno…pero espero que entiendan…

-Kakashi-sensei… yo ya lo se-hablo Naruto tratando de sonreír, aun le dolía pero ya no estaba enojado, a pesar de ser el idiota que todos sabemos que es, había madurado considerablemente ahora comprendía que el querer a Sakura era algo egoísta de su parte "**el amor es una ofrenda… algunas veces se acepta otras no… el amor es cambio y sanación… pero sobre todo el amor es libertad… si amas a alguien buscas su felicidad aunque no sea a tu lado"** eso le había dicho Jiraiya y ahora lo entendía.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?...-interrogo Sasuke aunque ya sospechaba algo su razón le decía que tenia que ver con Sakura y su embarazo. Eso lo explicaría todo, la actitud fría y triste del rubio

-es sobre Sakura… ella esta embarazada…-hablo Kakashi

-si lo se… ¿recuerda que nos casaremos?-inquirió el pelinegro, Naruto trataba de mantenerse al margen aunque maldijo que Sasuke lo supiera antes que él. Y sobre todo lo confundió ese "si lo se… ¿recuerda que nos casaremos?" ¿acaso Sasuke no sabia quien era el padre?.

-no se casaran… tu no eres el padre… eso ya deberías saberlo…-Kakashi trato de hablar con mas suavidad pero le daba rabia y celos que Sasuke se tomara tantas responsabilidades con SU mujer y con SU hijo.

-eso a mi no me importa…lo querré como mío…

-soy el padre Sasuke-hablo Kakashi sin mas, sin intentar esconder el orgullo de su voz, Naruto lo miro con amenaza diciéndole con los ojos "cuidado terreno peligroso". Y sin importarle esta advertencia siguió:- y nos casaremos…. Dentro de dos semanas…

Soy el padre Sasuke, soy el padre Sasuke, soy el padre Sasuke- las palabras sonaban en la cabeza del joven Sharingan, eso no podía ser cierto…una parte de su cabeza ardía con tal declaración y la otra mostraba todas las señales que durante tanto tiempo el no deseo ver. Todas esas veces que durante una misión Sakura y Kakashi desaparecían o se retrasaban. Todas esas invitaciones que la peli-rosa rechazaba, las incontables veces que vio a Kakashi saliendo de la casa de Sakura cuando sus padres no estaban y el de idiota se creía las escusas de el peli-gris, "es que había un ratón en casa de Sakura" "es que quería hacer limpieza primaveral (en pleno invierno)" "estábamos lavando ropa" "me lastime y Sakura me curo". O los chupetones de Sakura en partes de su cuerpo que normalmente tapa la ropa. Todo ahora tenia un siniestro sentido, incluso recordó esa vez que fue todo el equipo 7, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto Sai Yamato y él, a una misión, era fácil y habían terminado bastante rápido pero por las inclemencias del tiempo tuvieron que acampar, solo habían tres tiendas y todos tenían que compartir, Naruto había dicho que se rifaran los nombres y el que saliera seria su compañero, recordó como había rezado para que le saliera Sakura, y cuando vio que le salió Kakashi casi aulló del dolor, a Sakura le había tocado con el capitán Yamato pero cuando Kakashi casi se lo viola con la mirada este ""decidió"" cambiar los lugares con él. En su mente resonó el momento en el que tuvo que salir a hacer guardia y de la tienda de Kakashi y Sakura que dicho sea de paso estaba mas alejada, se escuchaban gemidos y no precisamente de dolor, aunque claro en ese momento a Sasuke no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que Kakashi y Sakura tuvieran un amorío, así que pensó que Kakashi estaba siendo curado por la oji-jade.

¿Cómo se sentía en ese momento? ¿Traicionado? ¿Dolido?... eso y mas, por impulso miro a Naruto y vio la tranquilidad en su rostro, señal de que el rubio no ignoraba lo que Kakashi acababa de revelar.

-¿Cuándo?-fue lo único que pudo decir…-¿desde cuándo me ven la cara de idiota?-el Sharingan se activo en el, Kakashi preparo el suyo y Naruto estaba listo para intervenir.

-un poco antes de que la guerra estallara….-hablo tranquilo el Sharingan Hatake.

-¡MALDITO! … ¡LA VIOLASTE!-bramo el peli-negro, no quería creer que Sakura amara a alguien mas, no para él, ella lo seguía amando. Decidió acometer contra Kakashi, se lanzo con todo pero fue interceptado por el rubio este lo domino con gran facilidad y ahora estaba en el suelo comiendo tierra.

-¡NO SASUKE!... ¡SAKURA NO FUE FORZADA!-grito el rubio tratando de apaciguar a su amigo, pero este se revolcaba como lombriz y después de un puñetazo en su cara Naruto comprendió que Sasuke realmente estaba enojado.

-¡CHIDORI!-del puño de Sasuke salieron los ya tan conocidos relámpagos que Kakashi una vez le enseño, Naruto todavía en el suelo activo el rasengan y Kakashi ni lento ni perezoso estaba dispuesto a atacar con chidori.

-¡BASTA!-la familiar vos de Sakura interrumpió la pelea, Naruto paro en seco, Sasuke golpeo el piso de su casa, y Kakashi se interpuso protegiendo a Sakura.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?!-Sasuke no intento esconder la rabia en su voz, la miro fríamente como matándola y Sakura reprimió las lagrimas mas por Kakashi que por ella.

-¡BASTA SASUKE…POR FAVOR!-la joven salió de la zona segura que le brindaba la espalda de Kakashi y se hinco ante Sasuke rogando por el padre de su hijo- detente… no lo lastimes… te lo ruego…

Sasuke la miro, la compasión en sus ojos le incito a sentir un cálido recuerdo inundándolo… la voz e Itachi… "detente y escúchala"- le dijo la voz-

-lo siento tanto Sasuke…-se sincero la peli-rosa- siento haberte lastimado a ti y a Naruto pero las cosas se dieron así… después de tu regreso jamás te di un motivo para que pensaras que entre los dos podría haber algo…

La voz de Itachi resonó de nuevo… -"amar es perdonar…. Amar es liberar"….-Sasuke solo atino a medio sonreír a tan patética suerte, paso bastante tiempo buscando venganza y perdió la oportunidad de un futuro… cerro sus ojos intentando apaciguar las ganas de llorar pero la voz de Itachi no le dio tregua "quien vive en el pasado… destruye su presente y pierde su futuro".

-mas te vale…-dijo finalmente Sasuke- que la hagas feliz… por que entonces la muerte no bastara para castigarte…

-prométeme…-intervino Naruto.-que nunca la lastimaras y que la protegerás con tu vida…-el dolor en su voz su había extinguido en su lugar apareció la ya tan característica sonrisa zorruna, Sasuke se arrodillo a Sakura y deposito un cálido beso en su mejilla, transmitiendo así la "aceptación".

Sakura regreso en silencio a su casa, Naruto y Kakashi venían a su lado, la chica ni se había percatado de que usaba pijama, salió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban cuando su corazón sintió un sordo y vibrante dolor, señal de muerte y malas noticias. Temía tanto por Kakashi como por Sasuke…

-oiga Kakashi-sensei-susurro Naruto- ¿se casa en dos semanas?

-así es Naruto-dijo en el mismo tono serio de siempre, Sakura envidiaba la fortaleza y resignación del peli-plata y el rubio, a ella le costaba perdonar y sobre todo olvidar.

-¿y la despedida de soltero?

-no tendré Naruto…-aunque claro habría fiesta con o sin Kakashi, de eso Gai se encargaría, el día anterior Kakashi siendo forzado por Sakura tuvo que pedirle a su rival que fuera su padrino, el cejotas no ignoraba la situación de Kakashi, es mas el fue quien advirtió a Lee sobre Sakura diciéndole "esa mujer no es para ti"

-¿Cómo que no?...

-pues si Naruto… prefiero pasar mi tiempo con Sakura…

-pero para eso tendrán toda su vida…-en la voz del rubio no había ni rastro de dolor, solo pura amistad para todos, Kakashi agradeció los esfuerzos de Naruto y después de 5 interminables minutos de "por favor… por favor…. por favor… por favor" al Sharingan Hatake no le quedo de otra que avisarle de una reunión en casa de Gai.

Sakura había escuchado lo ultimo, sonrió para si, a ella también le habían organizado una despedida de soltera, hoy le avisaron que seria en la casa de la Hokage…era mas bien una reunión donde solo habría mujeres, muy a pesar de Ino y la misma quinta. Ya que ningún "hombre" estaría disponible… casualmente todos tenían trabajo, y ese día no podrían animar la fiesta de la peli-rosa, no tenia nada que ver que Kakashi se pasara por todas las oficinas de "bailarines" para pedirles amablemente que rechazaran las invitaciones de Tsunade o si no… bueno… pues los relámpagos pueden caer en cualquier lado ¿no? Y pueden ser muy destructivos ¿no?...y pueden matar a aquel hombre que toque a su futura esposa ¿no?

Sakura se despidió secamente de Kakashi y Naruto ambos hombres decidieron no insistir sabían que eran demasiadas emociones para un día, decidieron dejarla sola. La chica se encerró a llorar en su cuarto.

-"adiós Sasuke"-pensó débilmente- "adiós para siempre"….-le dolía tener que decirle adiós al que fue el amor de infancia, pero no podía vivir en el pasado, su presente y futuro eran Kakashi, lo amaría hasta la muerte, le daría su alma, su vida y su corazón… pero se reservaría un diminuto espacio en su cabeza para el que fuera su primer amor… para Sasuke Uchiha.

La pequeña despedida de Sakura se extendió a gran velocidad por toda la aldea, lo que la peli-rosa pensó seria una amena reunión intima se convirtió en la quinta guerra mundial ninja, y no era por el número de personas que irían, realmente eran muy pocas mujeres, lo que asustaba a la peli-rosa era quienes iban a ir.

Tsume y Hana Inuzuka

Hanabi y Hinata Hyuga

Tenten y Ayame (la hija del dueño de ichiraku)

Kurenai y Anko.

Karin y la anciana del consejo. Y tsubaki. (la ex novia de mizuki y ahora novia de iruka.)

Tsunade y Shizune.

Incluso habían invitado a el joven Kasekage que venia acompañado de Temari y Matsuri.

La casa de la quinta se convirtió en el cuartel general, cualquier hombre que pisara ese sagrado lugar podría darse por muerto. La música de "i will survive" resonaba por toda Konoha como un grito de guerra, los varones se había escondido en casa de Maito Gai.

Los cumplidos para la novia no se hicieron esperar… desde un tradicional "felicidades" hasta "tendrás un cachorro sano" cortesía de las Inuzuka. Tsume se había paseado por el hospital justo cuando su hijo se alistaba para salir a la despedida de Kakashi.

-así que estas vivo-le dijo a Kiba-bien me voy…-el gran amor maternal de Tsume no se comunicaba con palabras… ni con gestos… eran con acciones.

Después de las presentaciones vinieron los juegos, la Hokage había llevado sake, solo que Sakura tenia prohibido tomar, pero para las demás había de sobra. Y después de 5 horas de tradicionales juegos, vino un reto interesante para todas… jugar botella, la gran mayoría de las mujeres ahí no había jugado en años… solo Matsuri y Hanabi ignoraban las reglas.

-mira-les explicaba Hana Inuzuka- si por ejemplo la boca de la botella te señala a ti Hanabi, y la base a Matsuri… Matsuri te preguntara…

Y así una por una las kunoichi se fueron aplacado y se sentaron alrededor formando un ordenado circulo. La botella giraba y giraba y no paraba de girar ya que fue Tsunade la que dio inicio al juego, hasta después de 10 minutos la botella paro señalando a Kurenai y a Sakura para preguntar.

La oji-jade medito por unos segundos su pregunta, Kakashi ya le había dicho con cuantas chicas había salido incluidas Anko y Kurenai, sin embargo siempre le tuvo duda de donde se conocieron o que paso para que se diera la "relación" de una noche u horas.

-¿Cómo se hicieron amigos Kakashi-sensei y tu?-pregunto con toda inocencia, lo que nadie sabia salvo Anko era que había toda una historia del porque el peli-plata tenia el respeto de la kunoichi.

-veras-comenzó su relato mientras sorbía un poco de sake, desde su embarazo no había probado ni pizca.- cuando todos ingresamos a la academia… hace muchos años…

-uuuuuuuu…..-dijo Ino-hace bastante tiempo…

-si… aunque no tanto…bueno… un poco…-continuo Kurenai, de no ser por que Ino fue la alumna de asuma y estaba ebria, la rubia ya tendría un kunai en la boca- como sea… el primer día de clases nadie conocía a nadie…yo estaba bastante asustada… y durante nuestro descanso un grupo de chicos se me acercaron y me gritaron "bastarda Uchiha" obviamente por el color de mis ojos, comenzaron a decirme cosas como "eres fea y por eso los Uchiha no te quisieron" "a ti te tiraron a la basura los Uchiha" ni siquiera sabia por que me decían eso… mis ojos no eran del Sharingan…solo los tenia rojos.. me gritaron tan fuerte que me asuste… me jalaron el cabello y me tiraron al suelo…mientras gritaban "bastarda Uchiha" una y otra vez… y solo vi cuando uno levanto su puño dispuesto a atacarme…. ¡les juro que sentí el golpe!... pero no solo escuche como gritaban y salían corriendo…cuando abrí mis ojos vi a Kakashi frente a mi… tenia agarrado por el cuello a uno de los que me molestaban y les dijo. "a las mujeres no se les pega si no son tus enemigas"….y la aventó muy lejos…

-¿y asuma-sensei?-pregunto Ino-¿Dónde estaba?

-en un lugar seguro… viendo como me maltrataban…aunque después dijo que el ya estaba a punto de intervenir... pero que vio como Kakashi acababa con ellos y no le vio sentido…. Pero ahí no acabo la cosa… seguían molestándome… durante los descansos odiaba estar sola… ellos me acosaban gritando "bastarda Uchiha" así que me acercaba a los maestros o a Kakashi, no tenia amigos… un día ellos me acorralaron cerca de los baños… me golpearon… yo solo corrí buscando a Kakashi…. El era el único capaz de hacerles frente…lo encontré y comenzó a pelear contra ellos…pero eran chicos mas grandes y eran mas…eran como 20… por muy fuerte que fuera Kakashi sabia que no podríamos ganar…

Él ya había derrotado a 10, pero ya estaba bastante cansado… y lastimado.. me dijo. "corre y no te detengas"…. Pero yo no lo iba a dejar… y luego cuando pensé que moriríamos…llegaron Gai, Anko asuma rin y óbito…

-¿y que mas paso?-pregunto emocionada Matsuri.-¿les dieron su merecido?- la chica estaba mas que feliz de estar con mas mujeres, la aldea de la arena no se conoce precisamente por tener mujeres kunoichi. Y cuando Gaara le dio permiso de ir con Temari a la despedida… casi lloro.

-no exactamente-resoplo Kurenai.-aunque llegaron a apoyarnos… bueno también llegaron refuerzos para ellos… eran casi 40… y por si fuera poco… óbito llego gritando. "no se metan con el próximo Hokage" "soy el Uchiha mas fuerte…" y mas bla…. Así que optamos por lo mas inteligente.

-¿pidieron la rendición?- pregunto Tsunade… estaba mas que interesada en la historia.

-noo… usamos a óbito como chivo expiatorio… mientras esos chicos lo golpeaban… nosotros huíamos….sin duda el mejor plan de Kakashi… jajajajajajaja…

-si… aunque por desgracia no lo mataron…. Nos hubieran ahorrado mucho trabajo-hablo Anko. Desde ese fatídico día ella y Kurenai se habían hecho cercanas…

La botella giro de nuevo esta vez se detuvo en Tsume y Matsuri… la líder del clan le preguntaría a la chica.

-¿tu eres la novia del joven kasekage?-la forma tan cruda de soltarle las cosas a las personas era son duda un rasgo de familia. Tsume tenia tanta delicadeza como las espinas de una rosa al espinar. La chica no había entendido la pregunta… demasiado inocente para la fiesta.

-¿novia…?-el tono carmesí subió a las mejillas, ¿Qué mas quisiera ella?... pero para su desgracia no… Gaara no daba señales de vida… lo que Matsuri confundía con indiferencia por parte de su maestro, no era mas que los sentimientos del joven. Temari a un recordaba como casualmente escucho una conversación que tuvo Gaara con todos los ninja y ANBU de Suna, les dijo claramente que ninguno, bajo ninguna circunstancia podía acercarse a Matsuri con otras intenciones que no fueran de compañerismo amistad e incluso fraternales. Ninguno repelo ante la nueva ley, incluso la rubia podía jurar haber escuchado la voz del shukaku.

-si… novia… pareja..compañera…-repelo Tsume un tanto molesta, a la edad de la joven (mas o menos 17) ella ya estaba en planes de boda.

-pues no…-termino de decir, sorprendiendo a todas las presentes que apostaban que Matsuri ya era por lo menos novia de Gaara.

-este chico es lento…-opino Tsunade. Acto seguido la botella siguió girando, las mujeres ahí se preguntaban quien seria la próxima victima y el siguiente victimario.

Del otro lado de Konoha en un lugar muy pero muy seguro se encontraban casi todos los varones sobresalientes:

Hiashi y Neji Hyuga.

Rock Lee y Naruto.

Sasuke (a regañadientes y como muestra de aceptación) y Sai.

Maito y Yamato.

Iruka

Los Nara.

Los Akimichi.

Inochi yamanaka.

Kiba y Shino

Genma y algunos ANBU.

Gaara y kankuro.

La situación entre los hombres era mas o menos cordial, después de una platica entre Naruto y Kiba, el castaño comprendió que si bien el rubio había actuado en su contra no era para perjudicarlo, según Naruto el no sabia que Kiba y Hinata tenían una relación, el oji-azul se disculpo de tal manera alegando que durante el noviazgo de Kiba, él estuvo de misión casi la mayor parte del tiempo. Y bueno no es que Hinata gritara a los 4 vientos que Kiba era su novio así que todo quedo olvidado y perdonado. Incluso Kiba alentó a Naruto a estar con Hinata aunque le dolía al ama solo de pensarlo. Neji era otra cosa, el chico perro no era de los que guardaba rencor, se entero por Lee que desde el ultimo día que vio a Tenten el joven Hyuga apenas y había parado de tomar, le dolía tanto no tenerla cerca que haría lo que fuera por ella.

-¿harias lo que fuera por ella?-pregunto intrigado Kiba aceptando un poco de sake, a escondidas ya que si Maito Gai se enteraba le esperarían interminables horas de discursos.

-lo que fuera….-recalco Neji, tratando de mantener en vilo su voz.

-¿hasta perder el orgullo Hyuga?...-volvió a retar el joven Inuzuka, desde su accidente se había hecho mas cercano a Tenten le había tomado aprecio y como todo un Inuzuka daría la vida por sus amigos, eso fue precisamente lo que alentó al castaño a perdonar a Naruto.

-perder mi orgullo, mi vida… todo por ella….

-bien… entonces que tal si vas y le hablas bien de ti….-Neji puso cara de "idiota… si fuera así de fácil ya estaría con ella".- pero no iras tu…ira tu "prima" lejana tercera de la 6 rama del clan Hyuga…

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir?- Neji no entendía nada de lo que Kiba decía, tal vez se debía a todo el sake que había tomado sin embargo aun así la idea del chico Inuzuka le sonaba a "peligro".

-veras…-dijo susurrando- disfrázate de mujer… y finje ser una prima del clan… y le preguntas que siente por ti… y luego le dices que tu la amas y la extrañas… y todas esas cursilerías que te has guardado para ella.

-¡ESTAS LOCO!... me descubrirán al instante… sabrán que soy yo.. y me mataran… me dejaran sin hijos… y Tenten no me hablara nunca mas….

-¿pensé que habías dicho que harías lo que fuera por ella….?... no la quieres tanto como dijiste- era irónico que fuera precisamente Kiba quien lo ayudara, el chico que lo tuvo que correr del hospital por haber lastimado a la joven kunoichi.

-¿crees que con esto me perdone…?-musito débilmente Neji con esperanza.

-no lo se… pero es peor no intentar….

-¡ANDA NEJI INTÉNTALO!... ¡DE VERAS!-el único e inconfundible estilo de Naruto retumbo en la habitación todos voltearon a verlo con cierta rareza en sus ojos, Neji y Kiba se petrificaron según ellos habían estado hablando en privado… a solas… pero el chismoso de Naruto tiene oído fino cuando se trata de captar un buen chisme.

-¡LÁRGATE….!-grito enojadísimo el joven Hyuga, indignado por su intromisión, sin embargo el rubio no se movía incluso tenia un sonrisa que solo traía consigo malas señales.

-¿de que estarán hablando?-pregunto curioso Gai, el y Kakashi estaban al otro lado del salón junto con los "adultos" Hiashi Hyuga miraba de reojo a Kiba y Neji, le gustaba ver lo bien que se llevaban ambos, le gradaba la relación de Kiba y Hinata, a su hija le hacia tanto bien, de igual forma hubiera apreciado a Naruto sin embargo sabia que Naruto nunca vería a su hija como Kiba lo hacia…

-piensan vestir a Neji de mujer para que solucione sus problemas con ella…-soltó Kakashi mirando fijamente a los chicos, la reunión estaba poniéndose aburrida Maito ya se había bebido casi todo ayudado por el trió InoShikaCho. Iruka miraba nervioso el reloj, como quien espera marcharse y bueno los jóvenes ya se estaban reuniendo en torno a Neji.

-¡YO LO AYUDO!-aulló el cejas de azotador y acto seguido fue corriendo a toda velocidad a su closet, saco un fino kimono de seda color rosa con adornos de flores verdes, el kimono tenia cierta pestilencia que mareo a Kiba y Kakashi.

Corrió a toda velocidad y extendió la prenda a Neji, quien lo miro ofuscado, con ojos curiosos examino el kimono y noto una mancha de colores y a él también le dio un ligero asco por la pestilencia.

-¿Qué demonios es esto…?-exclamo sonrojado el joven Hyuga todos a su alrededor se cubrieron la nariz en cuanto el olor les llego.

-es un kimono…-explico Gai con toda naturalidad.-se de tus planes de conquista Neji… Y YO TE APOYARE…

Neji se sintió a morir, ¡genial! Ahora también tendría que soportar a su maestro y sus tácticas amorosas.- ¿Por qué demonios tiene un kimono?...

-veras Neji… no es mío… es de Tenten…-los celos del joven Hyuga se le subieron a la cabeza y a nada estuvo de matar a golpes a su maestro, ¿Por qué tenia el kimono de su novia?...

-¿Por qué lo tienes tu?-trato de mantener la calma lo mas que pudo pero Neji el cubito de hielo Hyuga se estaba derritiendo de rabia.

-cuando fue la feria… Tenten, Lee y yo fuimos… Lee comió de mas y bueno… termino vomitando encima de ella…-dijo señalando la marca de vomito prueba de su explicación.- yo me sentía culpable… después de todo yo había retado a Kakashi a comer tierra… y Lee quiso participar… bueno… con este accidente Tenten quedo algo molesta y le ofrecí mi casa para que se cambiara y yo le lavaría el kimono…pero dijo que me lo podía quedar…

Neji se lo pensó dos veces, sabia que esta podría ser la ultima oportunidad que tendría para estar con ella así que sin mas pidió usar el baño… dejaría el orgullo a un lado y le abriría la puerta al amor.

-no SEAS NIÑA NEJI… CÁMBIATE AQUÍ…-dijo Naruto arrebatándole el kimono.- ¡TE AYUDAREMOS!..-Neji acepto a regañadientes y en medio de la sala de su maestro le pusieron el kimono, mal pero lo intentaron, ninguno de ellos en su vida había puesto un kimono, nunca pensaron lo difícil que seria… tardaron mas de media hora en ponérselo… pero le quedaba flojo no tenia el obi y Shikamaru pensaba en alguna forma de atárselo.

-vi un tendedero cuando veníamos para acá…-dijo Kiba- iré por el…-acto seguido se fue y regreso 5 minutos después con un lazo de 7 metros, los chicos ataron a Neji pero les sobraba mucha cuerda as que le dieron vueltas, al final hicieron un nudo ciego a forma de moño. Neji quería morirse de la pena, sentía como su cara ardía mientras sus "amigos" lo toqueteaban para ponerle el kimono. Como ninguno de ellos pensó en quitarle la ropa a Neji antes, el kimono lo hacia lucir gordito.

-oigan… ¿no creen que Tenten se de cuenta de que es su kimono?-pregunto Kakashi viendo a la obra maestra tratar de caminar con la prenda puesta. Aguanto una risa cuando Neji cayo al suelo y rodaba como perro para poder levantarse.

- no creo…-hablo Naruto- no creo que se fijen en todas y cada una de las prendas que tienen… osea… tienen mucha ropa como para fijarse en solo una prenda… ninguna mujer sabe exactamente lo que tiene.

-¿seguro?-pregunto Kakashi desconfiado, conocía bien a las mujeres y sabia que se ponían locas cuando otra chica llevaba la misma ropa. Pero ¿Qué importaba? Se burlaría de alguien.

Neji se cuestiono seriamente si lo habían vestido bien le habían hecho una x en el pecho con el lazo eso y aparte la mancha de vomito.

-¡TE VES PRECIOSA NEJI!-grito Kiba aguantándose la carcajada que los demás no pudieron pues en cuanto Kiba hablo los piropos no se hicieron esperar.

-Si la belleza fuera un instante... tu serías la eternidad. jajajajajaja

-Si querer es poder... pódeme mucho.-hablo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos nadie se esperaba que el rubio pudiera tener ese tipo de conocimientos.

-Nena, la vida es un banquete. CÓMEME …-agrego entre risas el pobre Sai.

Neji callo sabia que si hablaba solo les daría mas material para que se burlaran de el. Su vista se enfoco en el espejo y miro su reflejo… no se veía tan mal…

-¡AHORA FALTA EL MAQUILLAJE!- Maito Gai salió disparado a su recamara cuando llego ante ellos traía una cajita de madera que contenía maquillaje, Shikamaru reconoció algunas piezas que Ino solía ponerse. En que parte… eso era lo que el joven Nara no sabia.

-¿de donde sacaste este maquillaje?-hablo cansado Kakashi, de no ser por que el peli-plata conocía a su amigo diría que se le truena la reversa.

-Tenten-dijo como si eso explicara todo, pero dejaba mas dudas, ¿Por qué tenia el maquillaje de la kunoichi?, Neji lo miro pidiéndole una explicación.

-su cumpleaños seria pronto… así que este iba a ser su regalo.-dijo destapando el paquete, lo que Maito Gai no sabia era que Neji le estaba salvando la vida por que a una mujer nunca se le debe regalar maquillaje… no al menos un hombre…

Naruto y Sai tomaron un poco de lápiz labial rosa y se lo embarraban en los ojos a forma de sombras. Shikamaru y Choji tomaron las sombras y se las pusieron en las mejillas y lo peor no fue eso, las sombras eran azules… para sorpresa de todos Sasuke también quiso participar en la humillación y cepillo el pelo de Neji.

Kiba tomo el delineador y dibujo un corazón en la mejilla derecha de Neji, si Neji fuera una prostituta… seria la mas barata… lo siguiente era quitar la banda ninja, la marca de Neji no favorecía en nada a su nuevo look, así que la remplazaron por un pedazo de mantel color rojo.

-¡LISTO! ¡DE VERAS!-grito Naruto.-¡AHORA SOLO HAY QUE LLEVARTE NEJI!.

-solo hay que encaminarlo tocamos a la puerta y nos vamos…-dijo Gai. Viendo con lagrimas su creación.

-¡NO SEAN IDIOTAS… SE DARÁN CUENTA DE QUE SOY YO…!

-que alguien se disfrace de Hiashi-sama-hablo Sasuke captando la atención de todos- y cuéntenle a Hinata o a su hermana para que LA apoyen.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Tsunade, los varones que hasta hace unos momentos hervían de valor se esfumaron dejando solo a Kiba y a Shikamaru junto con Nejikon a Neji no le hizo nada de gracia que durante su trayecto a la casa de la quinta, los pocos hombres con que se encontraban le gritaron. "¿de cómo la hora?" "¿Cuándo termines con ellos… te vienes conmigo?".

Shikamaru atrapo con su sombra a Hanabi y a Hinata, Kiba mantuvo los ojos lejos de la peli-azul, sin embargo ella sonrió al verlo tan repuesto intento hablarle pero fue tan tajante al decir que solo había venido ayudar a Neji.

Después de explicarle la situación a las Hyuga y que ellas aceptaron encantadas ayudar a su primo, Kiba y Shikamaru se disponían a irse cuando la presencia de Ino se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, el joven Nara actuó rápidamente y se transformo en el padre de Hinata.

-¡CHICAS!-grito Ino sacudiendo su mano- señor Hyuga, Kiba… hola…

-buenas noches-saludo "Hiashi"

-hola-hablo Kiba secamente

-he venido a traer a mi sobrina Nejikon…-Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que el plan no estaba completo improvisar se vería muy raro en el líder del clan Hyuga.

Los ojos de Ino se enfocaron en la joven que venia del brazo de Kiba, la sonrisa tímida a forma de saludo, su maquillaje tan poco convencional… lo sonrió con lastima y luego sus ojos se enfocaron en su kimono la rubia podía jurar que ese kimono era el mismo que Tenten traía en la fiesta de hace un año, el mismo que vomito Lee…pero ella no estaba precisamente en sus 5 sentidos así que no podría jurarlo sobre biblia.

-ella es algo tímida y acaba de llegar… el clan esta ocupado y bueno la traje para que conviva con la novia de Neji y con sus primas…espero que no les importe…

-de ninguna manera…-dijo Ino tomando de la mano a Neji y guiándolo hacia adentro mientras con la otra tomaba a Hanabi- ¿gusta tomar algo señor Hyuga?

-no gracias…-sin embargo capto la mirada asesina de la chica y corrigió.-pero me gustaría hablar con Hanabi de algo.

-claro papa…respondió la interpelada tomando cariñosamente la mano de Shikamaru alejándose dejando solos a Kiba y Hinata. El joven Inuzuka reconoció la tan peculiar risa de su madre y eso nunca era buen augurio. Se disponía a marcharse no estaba dispuesto a esperar a Shikamaru y menos con Hinata.

-Kiba…-murmuro la joven.-

-me voy…-el brazo de la chica se lo impidió y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza y valor beso a Kiba tomándolo desprevenido, el joven solo se percato de los dulces labios de Hinata sobre los suyos. No pudo rechazarla… no quería hacerlo… al contrario la tomo por la cintura y la apretó mas a el. Beso con toda su alma a Hinata gozando de su contacto, de sus labios, de su esencia. Se separaron por falta de aire.

-quiero estar contigo…-dijo Hinata llorando.-por favor… permíteme estar contigo… por favor…-le rogo con tal pasión que Kiba se sintió miserable por haber rechazado a tan dócil y dulce criatura.

-Hinata…te amo… pero…

-también te amo…por favor…perdóname…-Kiba dudo, se sentía herido aun la miro y solo pudo ver amor en sus ojos se pregunto si ese amor era para el o para Naruto.

-PERDÓNALA… PERDÓNALA… PERDÓNALA… PERDÓNALA… PERDÓNALA… PERDÓNALA…-gritaron en coro los jóvenes valientes que escondiéndose en los arbustos habían escuchado toda la conversación. Naruto Choji, Shino Sasuke, Lee y Gai seguían gritando poniendo en vergüenza a los jóvenes enamorados.

-VAMOS KIBA… QUE SU LLAMA DE AMOR JUVENIL NO SE EXTINGA…-chillaba Maito Gai.

Kiba miro a Gai con pena y luego tomo a Hinata de la mano y la llevo lejos de ellos, la beso con ternura y con pasión, ella no se resistió y se dejo hacer.

-Hinata… ¿es verdad que me amas?

-si…por favor…Permíteme estar a tu lado…

-te amo…. Perdóname por haberte tratado así… pero tenia rabia de saber que nunca me amarías… Naruto hablo conmigo…me pidió perdón…

-Kiba… quiero estar contigo…

-de acuerdo… intentémoslo de nuevo… desde cero… sellaron con un beso su silencioso pacto de amarse.

Neji entro en el salón de la Hokage y sintió las curiosas miradas sobre de si, quiso correr pero cuando sus oídos captaron la risa de Tenten a su izquierda, decidió seguir en ese horrible aquelarre, las mujeres se había sentado en circulo y reconoció el juego de la botella, sin importar nada se dirigió a Tenten y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, la joven castaña la miro con recelo pero al saber por Hinata que ellas eran familia se tranquilizo. Y al igual que Ino ese kimono que traía se le hacia familiar… mas por la mancha de vomito que por otra cosa.

-¿de donde eres?-cuestiono Tsunade. Mientras sorbía el 32 vaso de sake.

-yo…yo…-trato de hacer su voz lo mas femenina posible, pero no lo lograba, ahora se maldecía por no haber aprendido ese jutsu sexy que Naruto tanto solía usar.

-es una sobrina perteneciente a una aldea de por aquí… aunque estuvo al servicio de la esposa del señor feudal de la tierra de fuego…-hablo Shikamaru quien aun tenia el disfraz de Hiashi.-espero que no les importe… pero ella se retirara mañana… solo ha venido a ver sus primas…

-¿Por qué no la conocía?-cuestiono nuevamente Tsunade desconfiando un poco… esto olía bastante mal...

Tsume olisqueo el ambiente y en efecto… "ella era una Hyuga" así que harta de la desconfianza de la quinta añadió:- es de la familia de Hiashi…

Todas se tranquilizaron acto seguido Hiashi hizo una sutil reverencia para marcharse lo mas digno posible tratando de no levantar sospechas, apresuro su paso al llegar a la salida y después corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello… ahora dependía de Neji…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre niña?-llamo Tsume

-Nejikon…-musito con confianza mientras se acercaba a Tenten de manera acosadora.

-¿Nejikon…?-repitió Tenten.- se me hace familiar...- nadie quiso saber mas y aceptaron a la extraña con gran familiaridad, ahora la botella volvía a girar.

- ¿tu eres la novia de Neji-san?-pregunto a Tenten con un inocente tono que no sabia que tenia, habría que interpretar bien el papel, cualquier error podría ser mortal.

-este… yo….-Tenten se sonrojo, no sabia que decir miro a la chica a su lado y cuando miro sus ojos vio esperanza y alegría… ¿Cómo romper son eso?.

-¡SI DEBES SERLO… EL DIJO QUE ERAS UNA CHICA MUY HERMOSA… Y QUE TE AMABA TANTO!

-creo que me confundes con alguien mas…-dijo tristemente

-¡NO… ERES TU!... ESTOY SEGURO…-Neji capto las miradas extrañas de las mujeres ahí y corrigió de inmediato…-segura.

-la botella se detuvo… señalo a Tenten y a Temari, la rubia tendría la oportunidad de preguntar y había en efecto algo que le quemaba el alma, la duda la carcomía.

-¿Por qué Neji?-pregunto son mas Temari.

-¿Cómo que por que Neji?... no te entiendo..

-¿Por qué de entre todos los hombres de Konoha… tuviste que elegirlo a el?... digo… no es que no sea guapo… pero es muy frio… estoy segura que para que sonría tienes que deformarle la cara… lee es mas sociable…

-lo se… pero en ese momento… el fue tan cariñoso…mas expresivo que de costumbre… pensé que me quería…pero me equivoque…

Nadie queria seguir interrogando todas las mujeres ahí habían sufrido un mal amor, y por experiencia sabían que lo ultimo que quiere una mujer en ese estado es hablar de eso. La botella siguió girando y de nuevo Tenten fue la elegida para responder y Temari para preguntar, solo que esta vez por consejo de Hinata le pregunto a la chica como fue la declaración de Neji, pensado que así Tenten recordaría lo bonito y romántico que es Neji.

-pues verán…después de que fuimos a la aldea del diablo…

Flash back.

-¡204!...-dijo con gran esfuerzo Tenten, ya iban 204 vueltas con las manos a toda Konoha, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba asiendo eso…y no quería saberlo, sentía las miradas de todos enfocadas en ella. Caminada tratando de no pisar rocas sus manos ya estaban sangrando… pero si lo veía de manera positiva… el entrenamiento con Tsunade había sido la muerte…esto era un juego de niños… sintió la presencia de Neji acercándose a ella, no se detuvo tenia que acabar…

-hola Neji…-saludo la chica caminando aun.

-uhm…-musito el a forma de saludo, Tenten pensó que se seguiría de largo pero no, caminaba al mismo ritmo que ella y no solo eso el joven Hyuga llevaba consigo lo que parecía ser un almuerzo, la castaña no quiso preguntar.

-¿Qué haces?-

-nada…-dijo secamente, mientras caminaba a su lado sin mirarla-¿Cuántas vueltas llevas?

-¿eh?... 204… ya casi termino…-se animo después de todo, si no lo hacia ella ¿Quién mas? Siguieron caminando por otra media hora, hasta que se alejaron de la civilización y pasaron al área verde de Konoha, Tenten tenia que reconocer que amaba ese lugar, tan tranquilo…

-descansemos aquí-ordeno Neji. Tenten sintió un poco de molestia con ese "descansemos"… por que Neji no había dado 204 vueltas con las manos… por que Neji no tenia sangrando las manos… por que Neji no tendría desfigurada la columna…

-no puedo Neji… tengo que dar mas vueltas…

-le diré a Gai-sensei que ya cumpliste tu castigo…por ahora descansemos-algo en la voz del chico había cambiado, ahora su tono era mas amable y mas cálido…algo que la joven nunca había visto…

-¡bueno!-acepto de buena gana después de todo después de las primeras 12 vueltas a tente no le quedaron ganas de volver a la aldea del diablo. Tomo su postura normal y al levantar la cabeza miro con gran asombro en lugar en donde estaba… un hermoso y privado claro. Muy romántico…

Neji le extendió el almuerzo y ella acepto algo desconfiada. El joven Hyuga en su vida le había dado algo… es mas cuando fue primer cumpleaños con el equipo de Gai, Neji le regalo un frio "felicidades"… incluso lee le regalo algo… una blusa que decía "recuerdo de cuando fui a Suna" talla grande… y todavía lee le dijo… "si te queda chica… te la cambio por una cortina…"

La comida se veía bien, compartieron ese momento en deliciosos silencio… para ellos dos nunca hubo necesidad de palabras… el silencio era su mejor aliado… Neji la miraba de reojo y se sonrojaba… ¿Cómo demonios se lo iba a decir?

-Tenten…-llamo Neji tratando de sonar serio, pero solo logro sonar estreñido.

-¿Qué pasa Neji?..

-nos conocemos desde que éramos niños… hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos… y bueno… tu eres una chica..

-si Neji… lo soy… gracias por notarlo…-dijo tratando de contener la risa, Neji le estaba soltando un discurso al estilo Maito Gai… suspiro resignada.. después de todo… Gai lo entreno.. lee era su imagen y esperar a aque Neji o a ella no se les pegara nada era imposible.

-lo que quiero decir es que tu eres una chica…. Y yo un chico… ¿lo sabes verdad?

-si… me di cuenta cuando en las baños o aguas termales yo no estaba con ustedes…

-bueno… hemos salido muchas veces…-Neji consideraba como citas todas las misiones que tenían con lee y con Gai. Para Tenten eran misiones y nada mas. –y… yo… quisiera… bueno-Neji saco la tan característica timidez, sentía que la sangre le hervía, toco sus mejillas solo para cerciorarse de que no estuvieran ardiendo.

-¿…?-la cara de Tenten reflejaba una duda sorprendente, jamás había visto e Neji sonrojado y mucho menos titubeando.

-¿!TE GUSTARÍA SER MI… novia!?- Neji la miro a los ojos esperando una respuesta buena o mala, lo que fuera, tenia que decir lo que sentía, lo que sintió desde ese día que dijeron que Tenten seria su compañera, desde que noto que para ella no era "_Neji el súper guapo y sexi Hyuga_" como solían llamarlo las demás… no para ella era solo uno mas… su compañero si… pero tal vez nunca seria su amigo… admiraba a la chica desde el día que vieron a Gai y ella se presento, al principio le pareció tonto pretender ser como Tsunade… pero después de conocerla mejor se dio cuenta de que no seria como la quinta… la superaría… le gustaba la forma en como se preocupaba por lee y por el, en la admiración hacia su maestro… todo su forma tan especial de ser, su sonrisa… su voz… todo en ella era magnifico….

-yo… Neji… nunca pensé que tu… ¿eres Neji?... por que si eres Naruto… date por muerto…

-soy yo…-pensó en decir "de verdad" pero eso sonaría muy Naruto y no le convenía eso. Neji pensó que Tenten se daría cuenta de las mini micro casi inexistentes señales que Neji le mandaba, como mirarla cuando dormía, o sonreírle cuando ella no veía, o cuando pensaba en ella justo cuando Tenten no le podía leer el pensamiento. Neji no era cobarde así que opto por el consejo que alguna vez le dio Kiba… "_si le pides que sea tu novia y ella no dice nada… bésala… si te responde o no te manda al diablo…entonces hay posibilidades… si te deja sin hijos… tal vez no le gustes…"_

Se acerco aprovechando el momento de confusión de la chica, ella sinceramente jamás se planteo la posibilidad de que Neji sintiera ese tipo de sentimientos. Antes pensó que lee le pediría matrimonio antes de que Neji le dijera algo como eso… pero ahí estaban…la chica sintió los labios de Neji demandando los suyos, sintió la ligera presión y se vio incapaz de oponerse.

Neji se separa de ella cuando la miro no pudo mas que sonreír, la chica se había sonrojado y asentía con la cabeza, no hubo nada que decir sellaron su pacto de amor con un tierno y casto beso y acto seguido se tomaron de la mano y caminaron rumbo a Konoha… habría mucho que explicar a tantas personas…

**Fin flash back.**

-así fue como paso…-dijo la kunoichi tragando valientemente las lagrimas que amenazaban con brotar en cualquier momento..

-aww…. ¡que lindo!...-exclamaron todas al unisonido. Nejikon trato de no reír al ver que Tenten aun lo quería… después de todo quien relata esa historia y recuerda hasta el mas mínimo detalle.

-¡Neji-SAN ES TAN LINDO!-exclamo el mismo Neji.-¡SE NOTA QUE TE AMA!...

-nunca lo dijo… y jamás sentí que lo demostrara-dijo fríamente la castaña- se que Neji no es de palabras… pero pensé que tal vez.. pudiera decirlo de vez en cuando.. es decir… yo lo hacia… le decía que lo quería y lo especial que era para mi…

-¿y los actos que?-se defendió el chico.- esos también valen…

-si.. lo hacen… y Neji me trataba como a una compañera… de equipo… además creo que me engañaba… hace poco me encontré con una chica y dijo que le dijera a Neji que fue la mejor noche de su vida… que haber cuando la repetían…

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!... YO SIEMPRE TE DI TU LUGAR… ESA CHICA ESTA MINTIENDO… YO TE AMO… -Neji actuó sin pensar, salió de su papel al escuchar las palabras de Tenten, no miro la reacción de ninguna de las mujeres presentes- ¡TE AMO… COMO JAMÁS PENSÉ AMAR A ALGUIEN… DARIA MI VIDA POR TI…¿Qué NO LO ENTIENDES?!

-¿irías a las puertas del infierno por ella?-pregunto Tsunade con tanta tranquilidad que sorprendió a todas ahí, la verdad pensaron que la quinta lo mataria ahi mismo.

-por ella… entraría al mismo infierno…

-bien…-respondió Tsume y Tsunade al mismo tiempo…-¡POR QUE TE IRAS AHÍ POR ESPIARNOS!.

Los gritos de Neji se escucharon a todo lo que daba… los chicos sabían una cosa si querían vivir tendrían que alejarse de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible Gaara salió disparado en direccion a suna, incluso ofreció refugio político a sus compañeros. El miedo de ver a todas las mujeres enojadas izo que después de mucho tiempo no pudiera volver a dormir.

Pero al menos algo bueno salió de todo eso… Tenten vio hasta donde era capaz de llegar Neji por ella, dejo su orgullo a un lado... su orgullo y su reputación de hombre y su ropa… por que lo desvistieron y lo colgaron en el monte de los Hokage.. y lo dejaron ahí por lo que restaba de la noche con la amenaza de que si se bajaba… bueno pues no tendría descendencia…

Tenten se quedo el resto de la velada escuchando todas las cursilerías que Neji se había guardado…y mira que si eran muy cursis por que después de media hora Tenten se aburrió… y considero seriamente en dejarlo…hasta que el le hablo de una carta que le había escrito.

Tenten…

Se que soy frio y que puedo llegar a ser indiferente y hasta molesto… y tal ves esto te parezca raro.. pero quiero que sepas que te quiero… tal vez nunca te lo llegue a decir… tal vez ni siquiera te lo demuestre…pero te quiero… me gustaría estar contigo…. Pero se que tal vez no quieras a alguien como yo…

No puedo prometerte palabras dulces de amor…no se que decir..

No puedo prometerte que te demostrare mi amor en publico… lo único que aprendí a enseñar fue la venganza…

No puedo prometerte que entenderás todo lo que haga… a veces ni yo se por que hago las cosas…

Pero te juro que intentare protegerte… te prometo que te amare… y que desde hoy y hasta mi muerte… estaré contigo…apoyándote, con mi alma, con mi corazón…con mi vida… quisiera darte todo de mi… pero no puedo hacerlo… por que no quiero que tengas mi odio…mi rabia..mi coraje…mi venganza…

Sean cuales sean tus sentimientos por mi…prométeme que siempre sonreiras y que me recordaras… yo siempre te llevare en mi mente…en mi alma…en mi ser…

-atte: Neji Hyuga el genio que te ama y nunca dejara de hacerlo…

Releyó la carta mentalmente y se maldijo por dudar del amor de Neji… aun en el estado en que Neji estaba se acerco a el y deposito un apasionado beso en sus labios…-

-te juro que siempre te querré…-le dijo Tenten para luego besarlo de nuevo..

-y yo a ti… te amo…-respondió Neji…-mas de lo que nunca imagine…

Bueno hasta aquí este cap…si les gusto dejen rewiew… si no pues también…sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar… quiero agradecer a DinaxHatake y Lexia Hatake por haberme apoyado con sus comentarios desde que empecé…también a todos los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos o la han seguido… quizás tarde en actualizar… estoy empezando las clases y bueno son muy pesadas..


End file.
